Mi tiempo contigo
by Shalaralala LP
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre como los caminos de dos personas se entrelazan, lo que parece ser una simple casualidad es algo más profundo que eso.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla. _

_Hola a todos, aquí estos con una nueva historia la cual no va a ser muy larga, de hecho la escribí porque lo soñé y..._

_-¿No deberías actualizar el siguiente capítulos de "Algo más que amistad" en vez de comenzar otra historia?_

-_Bueno sí, pero... Sé que dije que actualizaría hoy pero... Esto ayudará a que despeje mi mente de tantas ideas y así poder darle buena continuación._

_-¬¬ Eso espero._

_XD_

En fin, disfruten.

* * *

**_Capítulo uno: El comienzo_**.

Era una noche fría de invierno, pasaban ya de ser las once, cerca de un puente se encontraba una joven damisela, aproximadamente de entre unos 16-17 años, complexión delgada, un hermoso, liso y sedoso cabello cobrizo por debajo de la altura de la cintura, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla para la helada noche, no era de extrañarse que estuviera temblando. Se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué hace una joven púber a altas horas de la fría noche vistiendo de esa manera? Si pensaron que estaba a punto de tentar contra su vida, están en lo correcto, si pensaron otra cosa... Dejémoslo así.

Ella tenía toda la intención de suicidarse, de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, a su pesar... A su vida. Se acercó a la orilla del puente y cuidadosamente se subió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar escuchó una voz que la detuvo.

-¡No lo hagas! –la persona a quien pertenecía la voz se acercaba a rápida velocidad a la joven.

Después de eso, la vista de la muchacha se hizo borrosa y finalmente todo se torno obscuro. ¿Estaba muerta? ¿O sólo perdió la conciencia? Luego de eso, no recordaba nada, despertó en un lugar completamente diferente al que se encontraba antes, tapada con un abrigo desconocido. Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, seguramente se golpeó y eso hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Pensó para sí.

El lugar en el que estaba era cálido, a su lado derecho había un enorme cristal por el cual se podía observar hacia afuera, el cielo aún era obscuro, lo que indicaba que aún no amanecía, giró a su izquierda y había una barra y mesas con sus respectivos asientos, máquinas para hacer café, un mostrador con una gama de postres, vitrinas y repisas con platos y tazas de porcelana. Y ese olor exquisito a té y café negro.

-¿Una cafetería? ¿Cómo? –se preguntaba mientras incorporaba su cuerpo y se sentaba correctamente.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared, marcaba las dos de la mañana.

-¡Oh, Qué alivio!, al fin reaccionas, ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó una joven bien parecida, cabellos dorados, ojos color vino intenso, parecían dos dimantes rojos, extraños, peculiares e invaluables; su edad pareciera ser la misma de la joven cobriza.

-¿Quién...? –no pudo terminar de formular su cuestión debido a que sintió una punzada en su cabeza.

-Bebé esto. –extendió su mano y puso la taza en la mesa.

La joven miro la taza pensativa, dudaba en si debía tomarlo o no. Mientras tenía ese debate mental consigo misma la joven rubia habló.

-Descuida, es sólo té, te hará bien, ¿Entendiste? Te di té el cual te hará bien. –comentó con tono burlón, pero, al darse cuenta que no había ningún tipo de reacción de la otra persona, se rindió.

Por otra parte la chica se reía internamente por la ocurrencia de la muchacha. Bebió el té y se relajó un poco, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido notablemente.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó con preocupación la desconocida que le había dado la taza de té.

-Sí, gracias.- respondió de manera breve. – ¿Cómo y por qué estamos en una cafetería? –por fin hizo la cuestión que desde hace tiempo quería hacer.

-¡Ah, eso!- exclamó –Yo... ¿Recuerdas lo sucedido? Ya sabes... Tú... –la joven intentaba encontrar una manera de decirlo pero sólo desviaba la mirada.

-Sí. Lo recuerdo. –respondió al darse cuenta que la persona junto a ella se encontraba incómoda. Y es que ¿Quién no se sentiría incómodo ante eso? Ella le salvo la vida, por una parte le agradecía y por otra quería golpearle y decirle que hubiera sido mejor que no interfiriera. Pero no podía decir ni hacer eso.

La joven inhaló y exhaló antes de hablar. –Bueno, yo no sabía qué hacer, quedaste inconsciente y no reaccionabas, así que no tenía ni cómo averiguar dónde vives y dejarte allí no era una opción, tampoco podía llevarte a mi casa, no quería que pensaras que soy una depravada que se aprovecho de la situación ni nada por el estilo.- hablaba con rapidez, causa posible del nerviosismo. -¡Ah! Sin darme cuenta comencé a divagar, lo siento, estamos aquí porque un familiar mío es dueño de esta cafetería y yo trabajo aquí, por eso tengo llaves. Pensé que estaría bien si veníamos aquí, aunque supongo que sigue siendo sospechoso... –la muchacha de ojos color vino dirigió su vista a la cobriza la cual tenía una expresión de enorme confusión en la cara. –Lo siento, hablé demasiado rápido ¿no?

La cobriza estaba, en cierto modo, disfrutando de eso, le pareció algo gracioso y divertido, en especial porque las expresiones faciales de la joven cambiaban constantemente. Sonrió levemente y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh, cierto! –exclamó la joven rubia, sacando de sus pensamientos a la cobriza. – ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No... Yo, si no es molestia ¿podría por favor quedarme aquí? A decir verdad, no quiero volver a casa en estos momentos.

Ella le dio una mirada comprensiva y asintió con la cabeza. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, se extendió un prolongado silencio. Antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormida, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos entrelazados que se encontraban sobre la mesa. Por la mañana abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza con lentitud hacia los lados. Cuando levantó la vista su mirada se encontró con unos hermosos ojos rojo azabache pertenecientes a aquella desconocida.

La cabeza de ella estaba sobre la mesa y en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La joven cobriza se sobresaltó, llevó su mano derecha al pecho y respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo la joven muy enérgicamente. –¡Wah! Es un nuevo día, el sol salió, los pajaron cantan... Creo que tendremos buen tiempo hoy.- comentó.

Antes de que la otra joven dama pudiera hacer algún comentario, ella volvió a hablar. -Aquí tienes. Te preparé una taza de café, bueno, en realidad la taza es de porcelana pero me refiero a que hay café en ella. ¿Te gusta el café? Si no te gusta éste te gustará. No es por presumir pero hago un café único y delicioso.

Ella permaneció en silencio mirando a la chica, incrédula, es decir ¿cómo podía decir tantas cosas sin sentido? Intentaba hacer bromas pero eran pésimas que causaban gracia de lo malas que eran.

-¡Anda, anda! Pruébalo, te aseguro que te encantará.

-Gracias. –dijo y bebió un sorbo del café. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ciertamente el café tenía un sabor exquisito.

-¡A qué es delicioso! ¿Cierto? –repuso la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...No está mal. –replicó.

En cuanto escuchó eso, la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de la joven y comenzó a hacer gestos con su boca musitando cosas para sí misma. La hermosa cobriza sonrió para sus adentros al ver tales acciones infantiles pero que, por alguna razón encontraba... ¿Adorables?

-Sueles perderte mucho en tu propio mundo, tienes unos hermosos ojos lavanda, por cierto.

-¡Eh! –exclamó.

Ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo la atención de las presentes.

-¡Oh! Esto es extraño, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Siempre sueles llegar después de las diez. –Entró diciendo un hombre alto, apuesto, con una cabellera oscura y ojos azul profundo, vistiendo lo usual para el tiempo de frío.

-Eso es... –su oración fue interrumpida por la cobrizaa.

-Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. –dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a la salida.

-Te acompaño. –espetó la rubia.

-No, no es necesario.

-Descuida, quiero estirarme un poco y caminar. –insistió.

La joven decidió darse por vencida, sabía que no aceptaría un no como respuesta.

-¡Vamos! –la joven de ojos color rojo tomó de la mano a la de hermosos ojos lavanda.

-Cuando regrese te pondré al tanto de todo. –le dijo esto último al hombre que estaba de pie a un lado de la puerta, y salieron.

-Claro... ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? –se preguntó, confundido ante la escena que acababa de presenciar.

El camino a la casa de la joven dama fue silencioso, pero no era un silencio incómodo, por el contrario, era de esos silencios agradables que se disfrutaban. Cuando se encontraban a poca distancia de su hogar, ella emitió un sonido de alivio.

-No tenías que acompáñame, ¿sabes? -comentó.

-Lo sé... Pero yo... –ella no tenía ni idea de qué o cómo decir algo.

-No dejes que te moleste, si pongo fin a mi vida o no, no es algo que te afecte. –complementó su oración.

Detuvo su paso en la acera y se dirigió a su casa, subió los escalones que se encontraban justo antes de la entrada y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que aún traía puesto el desconocido abrigo. Inmediatamente empezó a quitárselo.

-No te preocupes, puedes dármelo la próxima vez.

Ella volteó a ver a la joven que se encontraba parada en la acera. Caminó hacia ella ya con el abrigo en manos y se lo entregó.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero... no quiero ni espero que haya próxima vez. –repuso elocuente.

Ante las palabras dichas la joven rubia abrió su boca para decir algo pero ni un mínimo sonido salió. Por su parte la joven damisela dio media vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su casa.

-Lo siento y gracias... Por todo. –dijo y entró.

La joven de ojos borgoña se quedó ahí por unos instantes, se puso el abrigo y comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-Ni siquiera me dijo su nombre.- suspiró. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y sonrió. -Bueno, siempre hay una próxima vez...

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, a los que siguen "Algo más que amistad" El domingo sin falta la actualizaré, ya tengo una amenaza de muerte así que ... jhajha wiii mi primer amenaza de muerte l u l._

_Saludos a todos y cuídense mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me perteneces y nunca me pertenecerán TT-TT xD_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, y sigo sin actualizar la otra historia xD Ya la comencé (por si andaban con el pendiente) Así que para mañana estará lista. _

_Por lo pronto la continuación de ésta. _

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Casualidad?**_

_La casualidad no es más que una ilusión, algo que no tiene explicación, por lo general se trata de la combinación de circunstancias en las que se nota la sucesión de hechos inesperados._

_¿El encuentro de dos personas es una simple casualidad o algo más profundo llamado destino?_

* * *

Al día siguiente la joven rubia de ojos borgoña fue a visitar a la hermosa damisela de ojos lavanda. Llegó a la entrada de la casa y llamó a la puerta dos veces, esperó un poco y para su fortuna quien le atendió fue la joven cobriza la que, a su vez, estaba estupefacta de verle.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -cuestionó con cierto grado de enfado. -Creí haberte dejado claro que no quería volver a verte. –le reclamó.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero la rubia puso su pie para evitar que eso pasara.

-Es el destino. –objetó mostrando su usual sonrisa y con su mano derecha abrió ligeramente la puerta y con su otra mano tomó la muñeca de la persona frente a ella y la atrajo al pórtico para asegurarse de que no le pudiera cerrar la puerta en la cara.

Se quitó el abrigo y se acerco a la cobriza de ojos lavanda y se lo sobrepuso cuidadosamente.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás...?! –exclamó a medias porque la joven le interrumpió.

Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia la joven rubia se inclino un poco y se acerco al oído de ella.

-Revisa el bolsillo izquierdo. –susurró sonriente.

La joven confundida e intrigada hace lo que la aún desconocida le indicó.

-¡Ah!- exclamó, tocó el objeto que se encontraba ahí y lo sacó. –Mí collar. –musitó.

-Me diste el abrigo para evitar reencontrarte conmigo y este fue el resultado, esto es más que una simple coincidencia ¿No crees?

La joven cobriza se quedó sin habla, sin saber que responder, sólo se quedaron ahí de pie sin hacer nada.

Cansada del silencio y del simple intercambio de miradas, la joven rubia decidió terminar con eso y habló.

-Hay que ir a dar un paseo, el clima está agradable, sería un completo desperdició quedarse en casa. –comentó sutilmente, tratando de que sus palabras sonaran de forma casual y no de una manera forzada. -Mi nombre es Fate, por cierto, Fate Testarossa. –anunció sonriente estirando su brazo en dirección a la castaña.

La cobriza se quedó por un momento observando la mano extendida, dudando en sí debía seguir con ello o simplemente dejarlo y volver a la comodidad de su hogar.

-Nanoha Takamachi. –respondió finalmente, recibiendo el apretón de manos.

-Nanoha, me gusta tu nombre, es lindo, como tú. –un amable cumplido salió de los labios de la ya no más desconocida.

La damisela de cabellos cobrizos se ruborizó ante el cumplido y ocultó su rostro agachando la cabeza. Nanoha entró a su casa, subió a su habitación por una bufanda y un par de guantes.

Bajó las escaleras pensando, ¿En serio iba a salir con ella? ¿No la quería fuera de su vida? Dudó unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta. La joven que se encontraba esperando al otro lado, en el pórtico, sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó con poco entusiasmo y con una cierta y notable decidía.

Fate se quedó pensando por unos minutos. -¡Tengo una idea! –dijo finalmente. Tomó la mano de la joven damisela y emprendieron camino.

Llegaron a un lugar conocido, la cafetería en la que habían estado el día de ayer, cuyo nombre era Le Monde.

Fate se precipitó hacia donde estaba su primo Chrono, aquél hombre alto y apuesto.

-¡Necesito que me prestes las llaves de la camioneta! –hizo su petición con un tono de voz entusiasmado mostrando su cálida sonrisa.

El hombre deliberó si debía o no prestarle la camioneta. Lo pensó detenidamente y al final accedió y le hizo entrega de las llaves.

-Conduce con precaución y no olvides usar los cinturones de seguridad. –sugirió pero, más que nada era una orden.

-¡Tendré cuidado! No tienes de que preocuparte. –le aseguró.

No hubo necesidad de decir nada más debido a que el joven confiaba en ella.

Luego de conseguir las llaves, se dirigió hacia la camioneta, Fate le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Nanoha indicándole que subiera, ella asintió y entró.

Una vez que Nanoha estaba en la camioneta, Fate cerró la puerta y corrió al otro lado. Al subirse, miró a la persona que estaba a su lado y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puesto el cinturón. Se acercó a ella, inclinándose un poco tratando de alcanzar en cinturón que se localizaba en la extremidad del asiento, una vez que lo alcanzó, lo abrochó. Verificó que estuviera bien puesto y una vez que se aseguró, abrochó el suyo. Encendió la camioneta y condujo.

En el trayecto, ocasionalmente volteaba a ver a la cobriza de hermosos ojos lavanda que estaba sentada a su lado, notó cierta incertidumbre y preocupación en la cara de su copiloto.

-Iremos a un hermoso lugar. Será una grata sorpresa así que relájate. –dijo esto, respondiendo a la pregunta mental de Nanoha para que se tranquilizara y disfrutara del viaje.

La joven dama de ojos lavanda perdió la noción del tiempo, fue un trayecto algo largo y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

Cuando despertó, la camioneta no se movía más. Se enderezó y observó a la rubia que hacía de conductor esperando que le dijera algo.

-¡Llegamos! –exclamó. –Traté de despertarte pero parecías estar cómoda así que desistí. Pero descuida, no llegamos hace mucho así que... –no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Nanoha se había quitado el cinturón, abrió la puerta de la camioneta en cuanto vio el lugar en el que se encontraban. Caminó hacia la playa y se quedó ahí de pie, observando el mar y las pequeñas olas, disfrutando de la suave brisa. Inhaló y exhaló, en signo de comodidad. La playa estaba vacía no había nadie alrededor lo que la hacia tranquila y reconfortante.

Fate la observaba desde lejos. – ¿Por qué actúa como si fuera su primera vez visitando el mar? –se preguntaba a sí misma. Esbozó una sonrisa y camino hacia donde Nanoha estaba.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –la voz de Fate la sacó de su trance. Se volvió a ella y sonrió levemente.

Fate comenzó a girar y dar vueltas sin sentido, brincando de un lado a otro cual niña pequeña. Nanoha al observarla no pudo evitar reír. Cerca a la orilla del mar había unas palas y cubetas, justo los materiales necesarios para hacer castillos de arena, seguramente eran de alguna de las personas que vivían cerca de la pequeña playa. Al ver el material, Fate corrió hacia donde estaban, los recogió y comenzó a hacer un castillo mientras que Nanoha optó por dar un pequeño paseo por la orilla de la playa. Cuando la cobriza de ojos lavanda regresó de su paseo vio el castillo ya terminado. Era impresionante y precioso, era un castillo grande, muy bien hecho, tal vez demasiado, con una especie de fuerte a su alrededor.

-Sorprendente ¿no? –repuso sentándose a un lado del castillo.

-Bueno… No está mal. –replicó ella con un tono burlón.

Ante aquellas palabras, Fate hizo pucheros con su boca. –Nunca puedo complacerte ¿Verdad? –dijo aún haciendo gestos.

Nanoha sólo sonrió en respuesta. Se sentó junto a Fate, este hecho hizo que la joven rubia dejara de hacer gestos y sonrió. Fate comenzó a tomar fotografías del paisaje, del castillo y de la persona que se encontraba a un lado suyo. Luego de varías fotos volvió a tomar asiento y suspiró.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada? – preguntó lúgubre.

-Supuse que eventualmente me lo dirías, ya sabes, cuando estuvieras lista; Ahora, si no quieres decirme nada, no quiero que te sientas con la obligación de hacerlo. Aunque siendo sincera tengo un montón de preguntas las cuales quiero hacer pero, más que eso quiero que seas tú quien me lo diga sin necesidad de preguntar nada. –confesó.

Nanoha se sintió aliviada al escuchar eso, honestamente no quería hablar sobre lo sucedido, al menos no por ahora.

-¿Sabes?, la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque es mi lugar favorito, cuando me siento triste, preocupado, o simplemente quiero pensar, vengo aquí. Me siento en la playa y veo lo inmensos que son el mar y el cielo y pienso: _"El mar está conectado con el cielo, el cielo está conectado con el universo infinito. Mis problemas son más pequeños que un grano de arena a comparación de eso, así que seguiré avanzando, un paso cada vez"._ Bueno, creo que eso aplica diferente para cada persona pero… Sé que es difícil, que a veces los malos pensamientos invaden tu cabeza y se apoderan de tus sentimientos. Te hacen creer que todo va mal, que nada tiene sentido, que no hay razón para seguir pero… Aún si es cierto eso, por favor, aférrate a la vida. Estaré a tu lado, cuando sientas desfallecer, seré tu apoyo hasta que puedas caminar por ti misma… Siempre junto a ti… Yo… –se interrumpió al darse cuenta que las lágrimas habían amenazado y comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Nanoha estaba perpleja, un sinfín de emociones se mezclaron en su interior. Todos sus sentimientos estaban encontrados, ella también estaba llorando. Sin saber qué hacer o decir, abrazó sus rodillas ocultando su rostro con ellas. El silencio se hizo presente entre las dos, lo único que se escuchaba era el sollozo de Nanoha.

-Lo siento, perdona por ponerte triste, más sin embargo es algo que quería que supieras y que lo tuvieras en cuenta. Me siento mal al ser la causante de tus lágrimas, no te pido que aceptes dejarme entrar a tu mundo, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo.

Nanoha seguía cabizbaja, entumecida, no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento, ella ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? No lo sabía, pero sea lo que fuese, tenía miedo a ese algo que había sentido. Nunca antes le había dicho algo parecido, ni había mostrado tanta preocupación para su persona. Fue reconfortante, en especial porque la honestidad se podía sentir en cada una de las palabras quedijo la joven de ojos borgoña. Decidió dejar de pensar y se quedaron ahí en silencio por un prolongado periodo de tiempo hasta que el cielo comenzó a obscurecer y el frío viento se hizo más intenso.

-Es hora de volver. –dijo Fate con una voz tenue.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la camioneta. Estaban a punto de partir cuando Fate exclamó algo y se fue corriendo de nuevo a la playa donde estaba el castillo. Nanoha esperó dentro de la camioneta observando a aquella joven que estaba reforzando el castillo.

-_"Tienes que resistir, sin importar cuan duro golpeen las olas o que fuerte sople el viento, no te dejes derribar tan fácilmente."_

Luego de terminar, volvió a la camioneta y regresaron a la ciudad.

El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo y silencioso. Ambas bajaron de la camioneta al llegar a la casa de Nanoha.

-Gra… Gracias por hoy. –le dijo Nanoha, cabizbaja.

-¡Oh! No fue nada, sobre el castillo… Puse un hechizo en él. Cuando el viento y las olas lo disuelvan, las lágrimas que derramamos allí también lo harán, mezclándose así con el mar, el cielo y el espacio. Entonces nuestra tristeza y el sufrimiento será menos.

Nanoha la vio con una cálida mirada y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-También por regresarme el collar. –agregó.

-Creí que era valioso, no me refiero al costo de éste, aunque se ve de inmediato que es rubí, en fin, de lo que hablaba era del valor sentimental. –respondió ella.

-Cualquier otra persona se lo hubiera quedado, más si son personas que saben distinguir la piedra.

-¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de volverte a ver? ¡Nunca! –repuso con entusiasmo. –Ya es algo tarde así que entra. Hasta mañana.

-¿En serio planeas seguir con esto?

-No planeo nada, quiero conocerte, eso es todo.

-Suerte con eso.

-Gracias.

Nanoha se dio media vuelta y entró a su hogar.

Al volver a la cafetería, Chrono, el primo de Fate la estaba esperando con cierta impaciencia. En cuanto vio a la joven llegar, dejo salir un suspiro en signo de alivio.

-Así que ¿esa chica?... –Chrono comenzó la conversación con el fin de averiguar exactamente que es lo que estaba sucediendo entre ella y la otra damisela.

-Ella es sólo alguien que acabo de conocer y que quiero ayudar, sólo eso. –respondió cortante.

-De acuerdo. –al ver que Fate no dio índice de querer hablar sobre el asunto decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

* * *

Mittchan 21: Exacto, siempre hay una próxima vez, y de esa la siguiente, y así sucesivamente. Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme saber tu opinión. Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.

Fatelove: Lo que tu no sabes es que esas bromas sin sentido no tienen nada de sentido y carecen de coherencia pero en realidad no sé me ocurrió que más decir así que diré patata xD Me alegra que te gustara ^^

Patokun: Como siempre me sorprendes con tu perspectiva de ver las cosas. Todos tenemos ese lado cursi que no queremos que nadie conozca (? xD ¿Sabes lo que me dijo una amiga respecto a la personalidad de Fate en esta historia? Que era una entrometida y que no estaba bien meterse en el asunto y sentimientos de los demás D: pero honestamente yo no la veo de esa manera, todas las personas que sufren necesitan a una ¿Entrometida? para que su sufrimiento no sea tanto. Yo te agradezco a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y de dejarme saber tu opinión al respecto, una vez una persona me dijo "escribir una historia es fácil, que a alguien le guste lo que escribes es lo difícil" así que en verdad me alegra que haya personas que disfruten de leer, me es grato saber que lo que escribo despierta sentimientos en las personas y hace que se entretengan y distraigan por lo menos un momento.

Ivit: Aprecio y agradezco tus buenos deseos, igualmente gracias por leer. Ten un lindo día. P.D. Siempre leo las reviews, así que siempre te leeré (? xD

Saludos a todos y cada uno de ustedes, cuídense mucho.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos sabemos que los personajea no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus reapectivos autorea y todo eso. _

_Hoy es día de actualización wiiii, la verdad me deprime un poco escribir esta historia pero al parecer me estog volviendo masoquista así que no importa. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Otro día más. _**

Otro día más, para muchos no significa nada especial, solo seguir la misma rutina del día anterior. Para otros era la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor que ayer, sin embargo para algunos otros el mismo tormento del ayer haciendose presente en el hoy. Para esas personas su vida no es más que una continua repetición de su dolor.

Así eran todos los días para la hermosa damisela de cabellos cobrizos y bellos e únicos ojos lavanda.

Era temprano por la mañana, los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación, dando señal de que el amanecer había llegado y debía despertar. La alcoba era acojedora. La cama se encontraba en una de las esquinas pegada a la pared, al lado de ésta estaba una mesa de noche con dos pequeños cajones, encima había una lampara, un libro, un reloj despertador y una jarra llena de agua junto con un vaso de vidrio. Al otro lado de la habitación, el armario y un enorme estante de madera de caoba, repleto de libros, también había dos repisas en la pared con libros en ellas. Era más que obvio que disfrutaba de leer, desde hace algún tiempo atrás, los libros se habían convertido en su único refugio, su escapatoria. No era de extrañarse que gracias a todos éstos, la habitación tuviera un peculiar aroma parecido al que se suele percibir en ambientes como las librerías o las bibliotecas.

Junto al estante había un hermoso escritorio de madera de roble rojo, algo antiguo pero en muy buen estado. Una lampara de lectura, hojas blancas, lapiceros, y bolígrafos se encontraban sobre él.

El reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche marcaba las ocho en punto de la mañana lo que hizo que la alarma comenzara a sonar.

La joven que yacía en su cama, estiró su brazo fue lra de la colcha que la acobijaba y apagó el despertador.

Se levantó, emitiendo un profundo y grave bostezo mientras estiraba su cuerpo.

Abrió el primero de los dos cajones de su mesa de noche y saco una caja de pastillas. Tomó una pildora, la colocó detrás de su lengua y se la paso con el agua que recién se había servido.

Hace algunas semanas se las habían recetado, no le gustaba tomarlas, el especial por el desagradable sabor que dejaban en su garganta, mas no tenía opción, si bien, no curaban su pesar, pero por lo menos habían reducido en insomio y la ansiedad.

Los medicamentos no conceden milagros, bueno fuera que con tomar una pastilla dejaras de sentir tristeza, o cualquier otro sentimiento que no puedas sobrellevar.

Ella ya se había acostumbrado, tanto que ya le daba igual si lloraba o no.

Entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha, una vez que se cambio, bajó a desayunar, no tenía apetito de ser por ella se quedaría todo el día acostada en la comodidad de su cama.

-Hola, querida. ¿Saldrás hoy también? -preguntó una señora de mayor edad, probablemente sea su abuela.

-No. -se limitó a contestar mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina.

-Ara, ¿en verdad? -inquirió su abuela.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas de esa... forma? -se interrumpió al encontrarse con algo inesperado cuando llegó a la cocina. -¿Qué haces tú aquí? -exclamó esto último con cierta molestia.

Ahí, sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa circular, estaba la joven rubia de ojos color vino, los cuales la miraban.

-Aló, aló. -saludó con un movimiento de mano. -¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo amaneciste? Por lo que veo más linda que ayer. -hablaba con tono alegre y con su enorme sonrisa.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? -repuso nuevamente con tono glacial.

-Vine a buscarte, toqué la puerta y me atendió esa hermosa mujer. -diko refiriendose a la abuela de Nanoha. -Cuando le pregunté por ti me mencionó que seguías dormida, no quise despertarte así que me invitó a pasar para que pudiera esperarte. Ella muy amablemente me ofreció que desayunara con ustedes. -explicó con entusiasmo y terminó su dialogo con su usual sonrisa. -Así que siéntate, muero de hambre, asegurate de comer bien ya que nos espera un largo día.

-¡¿Perdón?! -exclamó coléricamente.

Fate sonrió. -No tienes de que disculparte, Nanoha. -la miró y vio que tenía el seño fruncido. -Te saldrán arrugas, así que calmate, y disfruta tu comida.

A pesar de eso, tuvieron un desayuno agradable, Fate hablaba con la abuela Takamachi con tanta familiaridad que parecía como si se conocieran hace años.

-Pero dígame, abuela-san, ¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó con curiosidad.

Antes de hacer esa pregunta había comentado el magnifico sabor que tenía la comida, haciendo que la abuela respondiera que eran los años de experiencia, por eso había preguntado eso.

-Cuando te vas haciendo anciana, llegas a una edad en la que dejas de contar. -contestó con la cálidez que solo una abuela podría emitir.

-¡Oh~! Pero que cosas dice, pero si todavía luce tan jovial y energica. Es más, cuando llegue a su edad me gustaría estar como usted. -dijo con júbilo, logrando sacar una risa de la mujer mayor.

Su platica continuó durante el resto del desayuno, hablaban de cosas triviales y de vez en cuando Fate salía con una de sus ocurrencias. Nanoha sólo observaba la escena estupefacta, ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían resultado así?

Desde aquél fatidico día en el que la conoció, la joven rubia se había hecho presente en su vida, alterando por completo el orden de su rutina.

Al terminar de desayunar la joven de ojos color vino agradeció sinceramente por la comida y por la invitación, la abuela Takamachi negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no tenía nada que agradecer, que había sido un encanto que las acompañara, y era verdad, Fate trajo alegría a la mesa, e hizo reír mucho a la mujer mayor, cosa que Nanoha en el fondo le agradecía.

-Así que... ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy, bella dama? -preguntó Fate.

-¿Qué? -objetó. ¿En serio pensaba seguir con ese acto de buena persona que quería ayudar? Se preguntaba Nanoha a sí misma.

-Bueno, fui yo quien desidió la vez anterior a donde ir y te llevé a la playa, por lo que ahora es tu turno de elegir, sólo tienes que decir a que lugar te gustaría ir e iremos.

-Me gustaría quedarme en casa y tenerte a ti lejos, muy lejos de mi vista. -pensó lo último en voz alta, sin embargo, no se sintió mal al saber que la joven rubia la había escuchado.

-Respuesta erronea, te daré otra oportunidad. -repuso, sin lugar a dudas era una persona persistente, quizá demasiado para gusto de Nanoha.

Al ver que la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a recibir un no y a hacer cualquier cosa para persuadirla terminó obligándose a aceptar la invitación de salir.

-Donde sea, realmente no importa. -habló, subió a su habitación por su abrigo y volvió a bajar. -Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Fate hizo un ruido de desaprovación con su boca ante la actidud de la joven cobriza.

Caminaron sin rumbo cerca de una hora hasta que llegaron a un parque.

Era un hermoso y frondoso lugar, repleto por una gran cantidad de árboles con un lozano follaje.

También había una preciosa fuente, la que por las noches, con las luces calidas y tenues del alumbrado del parque, sin duda se vería mucho mejor.

Faroles, había alrededor y a lo extenso del lugar.

-Es un agradable sitio ¿no crees? Muy lindo y se respira tranquilidad. -Fate trataba de iniciar una conversación pero Nanoha fastidió su esfuerzo al sólo asentir con la cabeza. -Sí, querida Fate, es un lindo lugar, me alegro de estar aquí contigo. -habló como si fuera la joven cobriza la que respondía.

Nanoha rodó los ojos.

-¡Tsch! Podrías por lo menos sonreír. -comentó.

Siguieron caminando durante un rato más hasta que chocaron con un muchacho de aproximadamente su edad, cabello rubio, ojos verdes los cuales los cubrían unos anteojos.

-¡Agh! ¡¿Es en serio?! -exclamó con irritación, no por el hecho de haber chocado, porque sabía que también era en parte responsabilidad auya por no estar prestando atención, sino porque iba caminando con algunos libros los cuales al impactarse con la rubia y la cobriza, cayeron al suelo junto con sus lentes.

-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Fate amablemente, ayudándole a levantar sus libros. Nanoha se agachó y recojió los anteojos del muchacho.

-Estoy bien, ¡mis anteojos!, No veo nada sin ellos.

-Aquí tienes. -dijo entregándole los lentes al joven rubio.

-¡Oh! Muchas gracias. -los tomó y se los puso. -¡Nanoha-chan!

-¿Sí? -inquirió la cobriza mostrando confusión en su mirar.

-Soy yo Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya. -al darse cuenta de que Nanoha no parecía tener índice de saber quién es suspiró. -Hemos sido vecinos desde que eramos unos infantes y no me recuerdas, ¿cómo se supone que deba sentirme con eso?

La joven cobriza ladeó su cabeza en signo de estar tratando de recordad y finalmente lo hizo.

-¡Ah, Yuuno-kun! Creí que estabas estudiando en el extranjero, ¿cuándo volviste?

-Hoy mismo, ¿No piensas darme un abrazó? -insitó.

-Claro. -Nanoha se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Fue un largo abrazo, se podía sentir la felicidad y la nostalgia de ambos. Cuando se soltaron se pusieron a hablar, poniendose al corriente de lo más "importante" que había sucedido en sus vidas.

La joven de ojos lavanda se olvidó completamente de Fate, dejándola de lado, la cual, por cierto, estaba atónita ante lo que sus ojos precensiaban.

_-"Estoy siendo ignorada" - _musitó para sí con cierto recelo. Carraspeó fuertemente sin nada de diacreción atrayendo la atención de la cobriza y del muchacho. -Siento interrumpir tan conmovedor reencuentro pero... -la voz de el joven rubio cortó la oración de Fate.

-A todo esto, Nanoha-chan ¿Quién es esta chica?

-Ella es...

-Fate Testarossa. -se apresuró a decir. -Gusto en conocerte...

-Yuuno Scrya, el gusto es mío.

Se dieron un apretón de manos.

Después de la presentación, se quedaron charlando un tiempo más en el parque.

-Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que te lleve a casa. -comentó Fate.

-No será necesario, vivimos por el mismo lugar así que yo la dejaré. -intervinó Yuuno.

Ambos se despidieron de la joven de ojos color vino y regresaron juntos a casa.

Por su parte, Fate fue a la cafetería de su primo Chrono, llegó con poco ánimo, casi arrastrando sus pies. Fue detrás del mostrador y se preparó un café mocchiato. Se dirigió a una de las mesas y tomó asiento. El ambiente era sosegado y un tanto hastiado.

-¿Por qué tan apagada? Es inusual ese estado de ánimo en ti. -la voz de una mujer la sobre exaltó.

-¡Oh!, Sólo eres tú. -dijo aliviada al ver a la propetaria de dicha voz.

Una bella joven de cabellos castaños, corto, por encima de los hombros, y lacio. Tez blanca, ojos color azul mar y unos finos pero carnosos labios.

-¡Pero qué irrespetuosa! -exclamó. -Aún sabiendo quien soy me hablas con tal desfachatez. -dijo pretendiendo indignación.

-Lo siento. -se limitó a disculparse, no tenía ganas de hablar, además sabía que sólo estaba bromeando.

-¿Sucedió algo? -cuestionó la castaña.

-Así es. -afirmó. -Pero nada de gran relevancia, quizás.

La damisela de ojos azul mar esbozó una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Fatelove**: el mar, las olas, la brisa se la marea, todo eso ayuda. XD Ni creas que amo la playa, lo cual es irónico ya que prefiero las montaña En fin, el pesar de Nanoha será revelado conforme avance la historia, no comas ansias._

_Gracias por leer y por tomarte el tiempo de escribir, cuídate._

_**Kihara**: No es venganza, es emparejar las cosas, sólo estoy creando un balance bien equilibradamente equilibrado okay no, de hecho a mí también me costaba ver a Nanoha ser la que sufre, pero por lo mismo necesito intentar a ver como resulta. Sobre la traged_ia... No creo que _vaya a ser tragico, pero desde la pespectiva de otros quizás sí, al igual no sé, quizás sea un final feliz a mi manera._

_**Mashiro: **aún no salgo de vacaciones, la proxima semana, si tengo suerte de no reprobar xD así que si es así actualizaré más pronto. Me alegra que te haya gustado._

_¿Muro? Yo diría toda una muralla china xD, pero veremos que_ _pasa_.

Les mando un saludo a todos y unas felices vacaciones a quienes ya salieron. A lo que todavía no... Aguanten, solo un poco más.

Ánimo.


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, yo no los cree ni nada parecido, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. _

_Actualización, oh sí. Escribí este capítulo unas tres veces (los tres fueron diferentes) Uno era muy dramático, el otro era demasiado tonto y este pues... Ja ja ja espero que les guste. _

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Una puerta abierta._**

-Aquí tiene su orden, un café negro con tres de azúcar y crema. –dijo la joven rubia a la cliente que esperaba pacientemente en el mostrador por su pedido. Le respondió con un gracias y se marchó. -¡Qué tenga buen día!

-Sigo sin entender cómo es que siempre estás tan entusiasta, ¿tan feliz te hace trabajar aquí? –comentó el joven de negro cabello, quien acababa de regresar de atender una mesa.

-El café es maravilloso ¿no crees? –comenzó a hablar. –Dime de qué café tomas y te diré quien eres. "Espresso", suele ser ordenado, en su mayoría lo ordenan personas carismáticas y enérgicas, que no suelen pensar mucho las cosas, viven el momento sin preocuparse por el mañana; aunque algunas tienen mal humor. "Negro", personas sencillas, autenticas y puras, les gusta la simplicidad de las cosas, la paciencia es su mayor cualidad y consiguen todo lo que se proponen. "Latte" , así como les gusta suavizar la amargura del café ya sea con azúcar o crema, les gusta suavizar la vida, son como un libro abierto que se lee por sí solo, personas generosas de fácil trato, entusiasmadas de servir a los demás. "Descafeinado"… umm. –llevó su mano a la barbilla y la acarició ligeramente en signo de que estaba pensando en las palabras para definir a ese tipo de personas. –Egoístas, perfeccionistas, y obsesivas, les gusta mantener el control de todo y de todos. La verdad es que no son de mis favoritas, si van a tomar café descafeinado entonces no tomen café.

-Interesante análisis, ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso? –preguntó él impresionado.

-De aquí. –contestó alzando sus manos indicándole que se refería al lugar.

-¿De aquí? –repitió a modo de pregunta pues aún no entendía a que se refería con eso.

-Sí ¿de dónde más sino?, sólo es cuestión de observar y prestar atención. –hizo una pausa y dejo salir un suspiro. –Me pregunto… ¿Qué café le gustará a ella?

-Con ella te refieres a esa linda cobriza que te acompañaba el otro día ¿cierto?

-… ¿Crees que es linda? Eres muy mayor para ella. –lo miró con un dejo de recelo en sus ojos.

-¡Serás tonta!, sólo era un comentario. –exclamó. –O me vas a negar que tú no la encuentras linda.

-No lo niego, no puedo negar lo innegable, ella es hermosa. – se perdió en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de Chrono la trajo nuevamente de su ensimismamiento. – ¿Dijiste algo?

-Pregunté si tenías una relación con ella.

Fate cerró los ojos un momento, y después de abrirlos, le contestó. –Podría decirse, una muy extraña, inusual, poco ortodoxa y peculiar relación. –reconoce con una enorme y alegre sonrisa. – ¿Podría salir antes hoy? –dijo a modo de petición.

-¿Aceptarás un "no" como respuesta? –preguntó con cierta arrogancia.

-Yo creo que no. –le sonrió.

-Mándale mis saludos. –la joven rubia lo miró con un atisbo de confusión. –Sé perfectamente que vas a ir a verla, debería llevarle un café y un muffin, están recién salidos del horno, ¿cuál crees que le guste?

-Yo preparé el café, tú sólo dame el muffin.

Tomó su bolso y salió rápidamente de la cafetería, iba a un paso igual de apresurado, fue un muy mal pensada idea. La noche anterior había nevado, y el suelo estaba en demasía resbaloso, lo cual causó que resbalara al menos unas dos veces, por suerte el café y el muffin seguían intactos, no se podía decir lo mismo de su pedúnculo.

Por fin había llegado a la acera, subió los escalones para llegar al pórtico y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre una masculina voz la detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –espetó un joven rubio, el cual se encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella.

-Vine por Nanoha, le traje un café, aunque supongo que ya está algo frío y también pensaba en llevarla a pintar al parque. –contestó con cierta inocencia.

Frunciendo el entrecejo habló. –No es eso a lo que me refiero. –dijo con tono irritado.

-¿Entonces? –Fate pensó un poco y luego de observar al joven se dio una idea de lo que hablaba. –No la estoy pretendiendo, ni nada parecido. Si te gusta deberías simplemente decirlo.

-¡¿Qué estás…?! –exclamó, su rostro se torno de un color rojizo, incluso sus orejas estaban rojas por lo avergonzado que se sentía.

-A decir verdad no estaba completamente segura, de hecho sólo lo dije por decir, pero al ver tu reacción me quedó demasiado claro.

Antes de que Yuuno pudiera decir cualquier cosa para defenderse Nanoha llegó. Al parecer había salido a comprar algo, pues llevaba unas bolsas consigo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? –inquirió al verlos frente a la puerta de su casa.

-Te traje algo. –se acercó a ella pasando a un lado del rubio que aún seguía ruborizado. –Tómalo antes de que se enfríe por completo. –sacó el muffin de su bolso y también se lo entregó. –Estos los acabamos de hornear, así que todavía sigue estando suave y esponjoso. –comentó refiriéndose al muffin.

Nanoha se le quedó viendo a la joven de ojos color vino, suspiró. –No piensas dejarme tranquila… -murmuró.

-¿Qué libro compraste? –a pesar de que había logrado a escuchar pretendió no haberlo hecho, aunque le había dolido el tono frío y áspero con el que había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes que compré…? –dejó a medias su pregunta, no fue necesario terminarla debido a que Fate ya se encontraba respondiendo.

-Una de las bolsas que traes tienen el logo de la librería. –señalo la bolsa de la que hablaba.

Tanto la cobriza como el joven rubio se sorprendieron de que le prestara atención a eso, normalmente las personas pasan de largo ese tipo de detalles. Claro había sus excepciones, y Fate era una de ellas, desde pequeña siempre fue una persona curiosa, por lo que siempre se encontraba observando las cosas que despertaban curiosidad en ella, para así analizarlas y saciar su interés. Al ver que ninguno de los dos daba indicio de querer hablar ella lo hizo.

-Vayamos al parque a pintar, traigo los materiales necesarios.

Nanoha hizo una mueca de molestia y avanzó hacia la puerta de su casa, se giró para mirar a Yuuno, le dijo que hablarían luego, y entró cerrando la puerta inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? –hizo la pregunta sin esperar respuesta, sin embargo la obtuvo.

-Oye, no puedes hacer eso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-"Vayamos al parque a pintar". –la citó. –Esa no es forma de invitar a alguien, "¿Quieres acompañarme a pintar al parque?", debes preguntar con tacto y amabilidad.

-Tacto y amabilidad… preguntar. –repitió. –Si le preguntó se negará rotundamente sin importar si lo digo con tacto y amabilidad o no.

-No siempre fue así, tal vez simplemente no le agradas. –dijo sínicamente mientras encogía los hombros.

-A mí me parece que al que no le agrado es a ti. –repuso Fate, alzando una ceja.

-Aún es pronto para decir eso.

-Sólo dirás que te agrado cuando me aleje de Nanoha ¿cierto? –dijo Fate hablando seria y pero tranquilamente.

Yuuno inspiró hondo y soltó el aire de golpe.

-Tú realmente no tienes tacto.

-Lo tengo, pero prefiero usarlo sólo en ocasiones que en verdad lo requieran. –repuso esbozando una sonrisa.

Habían pasado tres días ya y Nanoha se negaba a verla. Cada día intentó algo para acercarse a ella, pero la joven cobriza es tan testaruda que simplemente no importa lo que Fate hiciera, seguía negándose.

Y hoy, de nuevo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la cobriza, esperando que el resultado fuera diferente.

-¿Por qué sigues tocando esa puerta? –cuestionó Yuuno, quien estaba en el pórtico de su casa que se encontraba a un lado de la de Nanoha.

-Para que se abra, ¿no es obvio? Las personas tocan las puertas con ese fin. –respondió elocuentemente.

-¡Debes dejar de agobiarla! –gritó a todo pulmón.

Un silencio incómodo invadió la atmosfera, y el semblante de Fate se tornó sombrío. Pero eso duró sólo unos segundos antes de que su semblante vuelva a ser el mismo alegre de siempre.

-Tú… ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

-¿Por qué?

-Sígueme. –dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa con sus labios.

Yuuno caminó junto a Fate en dirección a la cafetería, estaba curioso sobre por qué la rubia de ojos color vino quería hablar con él, estaba seguro que tenía que ser algo relacionado con Nanoha, y no se equivocó. En el transcurso del camino, ella lo abordó con toda clase de preguntas sobre la damisela de ojos lavanda, por desgracia él no pudo responder todas sus interrogantes.

Al llegar a la cafetería le ofreció algo de tomar, él respondió que le gustaría un café con leche. Fate sonrió.

-Una persona que gusta de reflexionar mucho sobre las cosas pero a la hora de tomar decisiones necesita de alguien pues eres muy indeciso. ¿Me equivoco?

-No necesito de un análisis sobre mi personalidad.

-Lo siento. –respondió sonriente.

-Tu disculpa no luce sincera si lo dices así.

-Pero es sincera.

Se dirigió detrás del mostrador a preparar el café del joven rubio, y volvió son dos tazas.

-Así que ¿qué más quieres saber sobre Nanoha-chan? –preguntó él mientras sorbía un trago de su café.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que te gusta?

Casi se escupía su bebida por tan inoportuna pregunta.

-Porque sé cuál sería su respuesta. –hizo una pausa y continuo. –Además me fui en el momento más difícil de su vida, no creo que reciba bien una confesión de mi parte.

-¿Momento difícil?

-Eso no me corresponde a mí contarlo. Dime ¿seguirás insistiendo?

-He estado observándola en estos días, le encanta ir a la librería, sus gustos aún no sé cuales son porque el día de antier veía un libro diferente al de ayer, no compró ninguno, sin embargo. Supongo que hoy al fin se decidió entre uno de esos. Yo seguiré tocando a su puerta, hasta que ella decida abrirla.

-Para empezar a eso se le llama acoso.

-Yo lo llamo "saber que hace la persona que te interesa sin que ésta lo sepa", además es la única forma en la que puedo estar pendiente de ella.

"_Ni siquiera la conoces y ya tienes interés en ella". _El joven rubio de verdes ojos, se encontró pensando. Aún seguía siendo una incógnita para él cómo es que ambas se habían conocido. Ha vivido en esa ciudad desde que nació, nunca antes había visto a Fate, el lugar no era exactamente grande para no haberse cruzado ni una sola vez, entonces llegó a la conclusión de que seguramente se tuvo que haber mudado cuando el se fue a estudiar al extranjero, hacían ya tres años de eso.

-¿Cómo la conociste? –preguntó finalmente.

-De la manera más extraordinaria que puedes conocer a alguien.

La conversación siguió durante un rato, dejaron de hablar sobre Nanoha, y continuaron con cosas triviales, tenían cosas en común, sin duda podría formarse una buena amistad entre ellos, y más ahora que Fate le había aclarado que no tenía un interés amoroso en la joven cobriza, no mentía al respecto, ella nunca ha tenido un "primer amor" ni ha sentido esas "mariposas en el estomago" por alguien, era una persona completamente ajena al territorio del amor, por lo que si estaba sintiendo algo por Nanoha o no, ella lo ignoraba.

Salieron juntos de la cafetería pero tomaron caminos diferentes, Yuuno tenía un compromiso previo al cual debía acudir, mientras que Fate nuevamente recorría el mismo camino que el de hace unas horas.

Y otra vez se encontraba frente a la puerta de Nanoha.

La tocó, una, dos, tres veces.

Nanoha observaba la puerta desde las escaleras, escuchaba el golpeteo de la mano de Fate.

Lo pensó más de dos veces, ya habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que la vio, y en ninguno de los días pasados Fate había dejado de intentar verla.

"_No te pido que aceptes dejarme entrar a tu mundo, sólo te pido que me dejes intentarlo".-_Nanoha recordó las palabras que Fate le había dicho el día que fueron a la playa.

Tal vez se estaba metiendo en lo que no le importaba, pero esas palabras habían sido honestas.

Lentamente bajó las escaleras, cuando llegó a la planta baja se acercó aún más lentamente a la puerta y se quedó ahí, de pie.

La joven rubia seguía dando golpes, no sabía cuanto tiempo tenía haciendo eso, su mano estaba cansada y fría. Desistió, cuando estaba por dar media vuelta e irse a casa, una luz le hizo volverse.

Fate sonrió con alegría.

La puerta estaba abierta.

* * *

**Mittchan21:** Tranquila, no se interpondrá mucho, quizá si te den ganas de golpearlo una que otra vez pero nada grave :B Hayate le da un aire fresco a las historias, así que tienes razón, no puede faltar xD

**Kihara:** Jhajha Psicópata. Pues ya ves, he alterado el orden natural de las cosas, espero que el mundo no entre en un caos y provoque la destrucción de el mismo xD Mantén la calma, aquí no usará artimañas sucias ni nada ;D

**Mashiro:** Pasaron tres días y no la extraño D: O tal vez sí pero no lo demuestra xD Una persona observadora que eres, sí, a Nanoha le gusta escribir historias, en especial infantiles, y creo que hice un spoiler pero bueno, nada que diga mucho.

Un saludo a todos, está semana salgo de vacaciones lo que significa... Esperen tengo que hacer servicio social ._. Pero bueno, ya no tendré tareas así que actualizaré más pronto.

Cuídense, los leeré la próxima vez.


	5. Chapter 5

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ustedes, yo, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores._

_Tiempo sin actualizar este fanfic, la verdad no tengo excusa, el capítulo estaba escrito desde hace tiempo sólo se me fue la onda y blablablá, en fin, me disculpo con todos los que siguen la historia por haber tardado tanto, pero ya estoy de vuelta. ¡Aleluya! xD _

_Sin más, disfruten, o no xD_

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Vínculo. _**

Una semana había pasado desde entonces. Fate, por fin había logrado su cometido, acercarse a Nanoha. No había día en el que no fuera a buscarla, la joven cobriza al principio seguía mostrando cierto desdén, pero se fue acostumbrando a tener a una enérgica y curiosa persona revoloteando a su alrededor.

A veces salían a pasear, otras sólo conversavan y algunas simplemente se hacían compañía la una a la otra.

Su relación, su muy peculiar y extraña relación, había mejorado notablemente, creando un buen vínculo entre ellas.

Cierto día, Fate hizo lo de siempre, ir a visitar a Nanoha a su casa, hasta cierto punto parecía una rutina, y tal vez lo era, sin embargo ellas no lo tomaban así, puesto que, aunque la cibriza de ojos lavanda no lo admitiera, gozaba de pasar su tiempo junto a la rubia de ojos color vino.

Ese día, Fate esperaba en la acera cuando Yuuno se acercó a ella.

-Veo que has logrado un avance. -comentó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí, no tanto como me gustaría pero por algo se empieza.

Antes de que el joven rubio pudiera decir algo más, Nanoha salió de su casa y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó dirigiéndose a la joven rubia.

-Claro, andando. -afirmó Fate. -Yuuno-kun si gustas puedes acompañarnos. -le invitó.

-No gracias, tengo cosas que hacer, quizás en otra ocasión. -declinó la oferta cortesmente y siguió su camino.

-Tú y Yuuno-kun se llevan bien. -mencionó la cobriza de manera casual, con un dejo de ¿celos? en su tono de voz.

-Tenemos cosas en común, nada realmente importante.

La joven rubia y la damisela de cabellos cobrizos pasaron a la cafetería antes de ir a su destino principal.

-Bienvenidos. -dijo Chrono con un tono muy amable y servicial, pensando que se trataban de unis clientes. -Oh, pero si eres tú. -exclamó soezmente. -Hola, Nanoha-chan. -saludó a la compañera de Fate, volviendo a su tono amigable.

-Hola Chrono-san. -respondió ella.

-Ella es menor que tú. -comentó la inoportuna e imprudente Fate.

Él le lanzó una fulminante mirada.

-Iré a prepararte algo de café. -le dijo a Nanoha.

Cuando se lo entregó Nanoha esperaba un sabor dulce y exquisito como todos los anteriores que había provado, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Éste era por completo amargo.

-¿Sucede algo? -cuestionó Fate de manera inocente.

-Nada, es sólo que sabe diferente.

-¿Sabes? No siempre el café tendrá un dulce sabor. A veces también será amargo, pero... -hizo una pausa, y puso un plato con una rebanada de pastel sobre la mesa. -Si lo acompañas con un postre de fresa o chocolate, te sabrá mejor.

El significado de esas palabras era más profundo del que parecía. "La vida no siempre será buena, a veces tendrás días malos, pero todo lo malo tiene un lado bueno" algo así era el mensaje que buscaba transmitir. Por fortuna, Nanoha lo había entendido, le respondió con una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

Luego de un momento de silencio, la joven cobriza habló.

-Y... ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy?

-Iremos a visitar a mis padres, ¡ah! Y al zoologico.

-¡¿A tus padres?! -exclamaron al mismo tiempo ella y Chrono.

-Y al zoologico. ¿Te parece bien? -la rubia se percató del repentino nerviosismo de Nanoha. -Descuida, estoy segura que les agradarás.

-Fate... -murmuró Chrono en voz baja.

-Tomaré prestada tu camioneta. -le dijo a él.

-Está bien, maneja con cuidado.

Salieron de la cafetería y subieron a la camioneta.

-Antes deberíamos comprar flores y un pastel. -la cobriza la miró confundida. -Hoy es su aniversario.

Hicieron su primer parada a la florería más cercana y compraron un enorme y hermoso arreglo de tulipanes, las favoritas de su madre, Fate le había comentado a Nanoha.

En cuanto al pastel, fue uno simple, nada extravagante, pues su padre era fanático de lo convencional.

-Hay algo que debo pedirte.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la damisela de ojos lavanda.

-Antes de seguir... ¿puedo vendarte los ojos?

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? -exclamó sorprendida ante la petición de la joven de ojos color vino.

-Es una sorpresa, confía en mí.

Fate encendió el motor de la camioneta y condujo hasta cierto lugar.

Se bajó y ayudo a Nanoha a hacer lo mismo, gracias a que le había vendado los ojos no podía ver absolutamente nada, ese era el plan, pero se dio cuenta de que hubieron ciertas difícultades.

La joven rubia la guiaba con su mano y su voz, caminaron durante unos minutos antes de llegar a su destino.

-Listo, estamos aquí. -declaró. -Puedes quitarte la venda.

La cobriza siguió las palabras de Fate y se quitó la venda lentamente, cuando abrió los ojos para ver a qué se debía tanto misterio y para ver en qué lugar se encontraban... quedó pasmada.

Estaban en un cementerio.

-Mamá, papá, feliz aniversario. Hoy vengo a presentarles a una persona muy especial. -se giró hacia Nanoha y prosiguió. -Ella es Nanoha, es bastante linda ¿no creen? -mientras hablaba sonreía. -Ella y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanas, aunque al principio creo que yo no le agradaba mucho, he descubierto que es muy tierna e inocente y muy tranquila, exepto cuando se enoja... mejor ni menciono eso. -se estremeció y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

La joven cobriza miraba a Fate, petrificada, no lo podía creer, era algo tan difícil de asimilar. La persona junto a ella había perdido a sus padres y aun así mantenía esa dulce, calida y alegre sonrisa.

-Debe de ser algo impactante ¿no?. Lo siento por no haberte dicho antes yo... -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

-Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Testarossa, Soy Nanoha Takamachi. -se inclinó mostrando respeto hacia la tumba de los padres de Fate. -Si ustedes estuvieran con vida estarían muy ogullosos de su hija, es una gran persona.

Fate sonreía nostalgica, no se había equivocado respecto a Nanoha, ella era sin duda inocentemente tierna y amable.

Se quedaron un rato ahí, hicieron limpieza, cambiaron las flores, y dejaron el pequeño pastel junto a la tumba.

-No me gusta mucho venir a estos lugares, así que no suelo venir muy seguido, sin embargo hoy es su aniversario de bodas y no quería faltar. Gracias por acompañarme y por permanecer a mi lado.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, aprecio que me hayas dejado venir contigo.

-Ahora al zoologico.

Se despidieron del Sr y la Sra. Testarossa y se fueron.

Al llegar al zoologico, lo primero que hicieron fue visitar el habitat de los pingüinos.

-Hola señor pingüino. -saludaba muy enérgicamente Fate con amabas manos.

Dieron una vuelta a todo el lugar, no paraban de ir de un lado a otro. La rubia arrastrando a Nanoha, claro está, hasta que se detuvieron a descansar justo frente al habitat de los tigres.

-¿Sabes? Cuando estaba en la escuela, fuimos de excursión a un zoologico. Yo estaba muy feliz porque esa era la primera vez que visitaba uno, vi un montón de animales, la verdad me estaba divirtiendo mucho... Hasta que llegamos al habitat de los tigres. -tomó airé y lo soltó. -Ahí se supone que habría unos enormes tigres, pero en lugar de eso, sólo había un pequeño e indefenso tigre bebé. El cuidador nos explicó que no tenía padres debido a que fue rescatado y no sabían donde se podían encontrar los dichosos, tampoco es que los fueran a buscar... Entonces uno de mis compañeros de clase comenzó a gritar "¡miren, miren! ese tigre es como Tesatarossa, es huerfano" Yo sólo me quedé quieta y en silencio, incluso la maestra no supo qué decir, ella sólo me miró y me dijo "Fate-chan, vayamos a ver a los delfines"

Ante la anecdota de la joven rubia, Nanoha hacía gestos de asombración y pesades, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que una persona tan contenta que emanaba confianza en sí misma tendría un pasado tan doloroso.

-No vinimos aquí a ver a los animales ¿cierto? Vinimos porque querías compartir eso conmigo.

-Me atrapaste. -sonrió. -A decir verdad, tampoco me gustan mucho los zoologicos, pero me di cuenta de algo. -dijo mirando a los ojos lavanda de Nanoha. -Desde que nos conocimos he estado tratando de saber cosas sobre ti, sin embargo no te he dicho nada de mí.

La noche llegó sin previo aviso, Fate fue a dejar a casa a Nanoha, antes de bajar de la camioneta la cobriza habló.

-Por abrirte conmigo, gracias... Yo... Creo que es hora de que haga lo mismo. -dijo con la voz quebrada.

El semblante de la joven rubia se tornó serio y prestó total atención a las palabras de la cobriza.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo, chan chan chan... XD Pues espero que les haya gustado. _

_Espero que estén bien y se cuiden y escriban historias y los que no, anímense a hacerlo. _

_No responderé reviews l u l, pero les agradezco a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarlas, yo siempre las leo y algunos me hacen reír y otros me amenazan de muerte pero también se aprecian XD En fin, lo leeré la próxima. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores, los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia sí y blablablabla XD _

_Hola a todos, espero que estén teniendo un buen fin de semana. El capítulo es algo corto (más de lo normal) xD Pero es porque mañana actualizaré. Podría subirlo junto pero no quiero que se mezcle así que esperen. Sin más he aquí el dichoso capítulo._

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Recuerdo._**

Los cabellos cobrizos de Nanoha revoloteaban con sutileza gracias a la fría brisa que estaba soplando.

Toda ella temblaba, hasta sus labios lo hacían. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, el sólo recordar su pasado era algo que le dolía, nunca había intentado hablar de ello con nadie, porque no había nadie dispuesta a escucharla, a excepción de una persona, pero esa persona no contaba, pues era un psicólogo y ese era su trabajo.

Fate se percato del entado en que ésta se encontraba, inmersa en un estado inmóvil, y el silencio predomino durante algunos varios minutos, sólo el ulular que hacía el viento por entre los árboles que había cerca del lugar se escuchaba.

-Nanoha. -la fina y tenue voz de la joven de ojos color vino hizo que la cobriza despertará de su trance, mas sin embargo, antes de poder mover sus labios para abrir su boca y así emitir unas cuantas palabras, cálidas gotas descendían de sus ojos, pasando por sus mejillas, como si hubiesen emprendido un viaje hasta el hombro de Fate, quien al ver la primera lágrima ser derramada, rodeó con sus brazos a Nanoha, sirviéndole el abrazo como si fuera un escudo, protegiéndola de aquel sufrimiento por el que la hermosa cobriza estaba pasando.

Fue difícil rechazar la gentileza de la joven rubia, Nanoha no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tacto, tampoco a que la vieran en ese estado tan deplorable, según ella. El sentir la cercanía de Fate, le hizo recordar cuántas veces deseó y necesitó que alguien hiciera eso, un sencillo gesto, que podía aliviar su pesar, aunque no podía negar que se sentía algo extrañada, pero por sobre todo, no le incomodaba, en los brazos de la joven rubia se sentía segura... a salvo.

-No tienes que hablar de ello ahora, Nanoha. -su voz sonaba tan apacible, tan reconfortante. -Tenemos tiempo, así que no tienes que contármelo en este momento. -La abrazó aún más fuerte, y lentamente se apartó de ella.

Con su dedo pulgar disipó la última lágrima que estaba en la mejilla de la cobriza y sonrió. -Aquí estoy, por ti... y para ti.

Algo en la damisela de ojos lavanda dio un vuelco, no podría decir exactamente qué, pero era un sentimiento que le daba temor.

Nunca antes había escuchado esas simples pero significativas palabras de alguien, y en cierto modo, le atemorizaba.

Al llegar a su casa, fue inmediatamente a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Memorias del ayer comenzaron a hacerse presentes en su cabeza, atormentándola.

Uno de los recuerdos era la última vez que fue a ese sitio, el cual detestaba, mas no se podía evitar, no quería hacer que su abuela se preocupara, a pesar de que se mantiene saludable ya es algo mayor, y no puede estar lidiando con preocupaciones o podría afectarle su salud.

-¿Qué día es hoy? -preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, vestía de manera formal y una bata blanca, en sus manos reposaba una libreta.

-¿Tenemos que hacer eso? -cuestionó la cobriza, quien se encontraba recostada en un sillón largo de piel color café.

-Sabes que debemos seguir el procedimiento al pie de la letra, por favor responde. -inquirió el sujeto mientras tomaba su pluma para comenzar a anotar. -¿Qué día es hoy? -volvió a formular la misma pregunta.

-Martes 2 de Diciembre. -dijo la joven cobriza.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nanoha Takamachi. -contestó mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba tener que estar en ese lugar.

La habitación en la que ahora estaba, era blanca, fría y lúgubre, en una de las paredes titulos, certificados y reconocimientos se encontraban colgados. El silencio era en demasía inquietante, tanto que se podía escuchar a la perfección el tic tac del reloj.

La terapia iba a un ritmo lento, ¿cuántas veces más tenía que pasar por eso? Estaba cansada, quería irse a casa, la sesión en sí se le hacía una perdida de tiempo, han pasado exactamente tres meses desde que empezó a ir a terapias psicologicas, no servían de nada, las cosas no habían mejorado, nunca lo harían, nada volvería a ser lo que fue, lo sabía, por eso había decidido dejar de intentar seguir adelante, no le veía el caso. Si la entrometida de la joven rubia de ojos color vino no se hubiese interpuesto aquella noche no tendría que estar aquí, recostada, repitiendo las mismas palabras que ya había dicho en todas las sesiones anteriores, hablando sobre cosas que, probablemente, al salir de la habitación el psicológo olvidaba.

Tres en punto, finalmente la terapia había terminado.

Nada más al llegar a la pequeña sala de espera ya empezaron las ganas de llorar. Sin causa alguna, simplemente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y por más que trataba de distraerse, estaban allí.

El psicológo le había hecho hablar sobre la causa de su depresión, lo cual ponía a la joven cobriza en un estado sensible.

Depresión, dejemos en claro el significado de esa palabra. La depresión se puede describir como el hecho de sentirse triste, melancólico, infeliz, abatido o derrumbado. La mayoría de nosotros se siente de esta manera una que otra vez durante períodos cortos. La depresión clínica es un trastorno del estado anímico en el cual los sentimientos de tristeza, pérdida, ira o frustración interfieren con la vida diaria durante un período de tiempo prolongado.

No soportaba seguir con esa rutina, lentamente, poco a poco estaba acabándola.

Estaba cansada, merodeo por varios lugares el resto de la tarde hasta que volvió a su casa por la noche.

Una vez habiéndose quitado el abrigo que traía puesto se dirigió hacía la cocina, en la mesa encontró una nota con la letra de su abuela que decía, "Te dejé comida en el microondas, sólo caliéntala y asegúrate de cenar antes de dormir, no quiero que te enfermes."

No era la primera vez que hacía eso, su abuela siempre la esperaba para cenar con ella, pero había días en los que el cansancio le ganaban y no le quedaba más remedio que ir a dormir.

Nanoha esbozo un melancólica sonrisa, no podía estar haciéndole eso a la única persona que se preocupaba por ella, en lugar de ella cuidar de su abuela era al revés, tanto que sentía que se había convertido en una carga para ella.

Subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su abuela, entró silenciosamente y depositó un beso en su frente, en un quedo murmullo dijo las palabras "lo siento, y gracias por todo". Volvió a la planta de abajo y salió de la casa, pero esta vez no pensaba volver.

Entonces sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos, recordaba haber llegado a un puente, recordaba haber escuchado una voz gritándole... Pero eso era todo, algo en el fondo le decía que había algo más, algo que debía haber olvidado por alguna razón. Después recordó el olor a café puro de aquella cafetería, y el semblante preocupado de Fate.

Esa persona que le había salvado de cometer una estupidez, y aún se seguía preguntando ¿por qué?.

Un día de estos se lo preguntaría, tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

_Eso fue todo por ahora, ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Rain: Jhajha Me alegra haber causado un no sé qué en tu pech Me hace feliz que te guste la manera en la que escribo, trato de mejorar cada día. Y trataré de actualizar más seguido ^^_

_Bardiche:¡Oh mai gah! ¡¿Explotaste?! Jhajhajha okay no, lo sé un pasado triste, y deja tú todavía es aun más triste (más adelante sabrás por qué)_

_Rouzh: D: ¿Por qué quieres ahorcarme? Si lo haces no podré actualizar nunca más y tengo otra historia también en curso... No puedo dejar a mis seguidores sin saber el final D: xD_

_Fatelove: Nanoha aprenderá de ella, tenlo por seguro. Y pues ya he leído una de tus historias "Cuando no te esperaba" Muy buena por cierto, me dejas con la intriga así que actualiza. No te he dejado review D: Lo haré de ahora en adelante ( _ _ ) Tu disculparás :B _

_Mashiro: Jhajhajha Tsundere y stalke Me gusta el termino xD El muro sigue ahí pero pronto, con paciencia y dedicación Fate lo derrumbará. Kantai Collection... Haré mi tarea lo más pronto que pueda XD Te gustaría un fin AU (que es lo que suelo escribir) o algo relacionado con la trama del anime (? _

_Bella chan: Jhajhajha Ya, paciencia, lo voy a continuar... : )_

_Ahora que lo pienso, siguen sin saber el pasado de Nanoha... Muahahahaha X _

_Cuídense los leo mañana xD _


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ya saben eso. Los creadores son otras personas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo... En fin. _

_Saludos a todos._

_La verdad, no sé, el capítulo no me gusta del todo, así que pueden tomarlo como de "relleno". _

_Siento si es aburrido y un tanto vago pero bueno. Disfruten. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Interludio. **_

Fate entró a su habitación, la cual estaba en total obscuridad, había sido un buen día, aunque hubiese preferido no ver a la damisela de ojos lavanda llorar. Pero eso en parte fue algo bueno, ella pudo brindarle consuelo y sentía que ahora eran más cercanas.

—¿Qué tal te fue con Nanoha? —escuchó una voz decir proviniendo de la esquina de su habitación, donde se encontraba el escritorio. Rápidamente encendió la luz y suspiro al ver a la persona que estaba sentada en la silla con las piernas y brazos cruzados. —¿Algún progreso? Aunque tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

La joven rubia volvió a suspirar.

—Me fue bastante bien, sólo que...

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

—"Tenemos tiempo..." ¡Vaya mentira que has dicho! —exclamó la castaña.

—... —Fate o pudo rebatir contra eso, era cierto, tiempo es lo que menos tenía, pero no quería presionar a Nanoha. —Y bien... ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

—Pues precisamente vengo a recordarte que debemos partir en un par de días. —se puso de pie y se acercó a la joven rubia. —No lo habrás olvidado, ¿o sí? — enarcó la ceja e hizo enfansis en sus últimas palabras.

—Necesito más tiempo, Hayate.

La joven castaña se enderezó y miró en silencio el rostro serio y circunspecto de Fate.

—Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada. —dijo después de una larga pausa.

—Entiendo, muchas gracias. —no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente le darían pero lo que fuera estaba bien, no podía ponerse en condición de exigir nada.

—Y es mejor que vayas diciéndoselo.

—Ella no tiene porque saberlo. —contestó ipso facto.

—¡Oh bueno! Esa es tu decisión. —se aproximó a la puerta y antes de salir dijo con la voz más severa posible las siguientes palabras. —No puedes enamorarte de ella... No debes hacerlo. Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

—No era necesario que lo dijeras.

—Ambas sabemos que sí. —suspiró y abrió la puerta. —Aunque bueno, si tú te enamoras o no, no es lo que me preocupa... El problema es si ella llega a enamorarse de ti.

—Eso jamás pasaría. —intervino Fate.

—Nunca se sabe. —se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación dejando a la joven rubia con pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados.

—¿Amor?... ¡Cómo si hubiera tiempo de pensar en eso!

Tras mucho pensar, lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era dormir, ya mañana decidiría qué hacer al respecto.

Al día siguiente despertó ya con sus ideas más claras, aunque no podía negar que algo de lo que había dicho Hayate le seguía molestando de alguna manera.

Salió de su casa y se dirigió a la de la damisela de ojos lavanda, no tenía nada planeado para hoy, tal vez ir al cine a ver una película´.

—¡Nanoha! —gritó desde la acera.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, lo cual encontró raro, ya que siempre se tardaba en salir. Para su sorpresa no era la cobriza a quien había llamado, sino su abuela.

—Fate-chan, es muy temprano para que estés gritando a todo pulmón. —dijo mientras le indicaba con la mano que pasara. —Nanoha-chan aún está dormida, si quieres puedes subir.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias abuela-san!

Siguiendo las indicaciones que la abuela Takamachi le había dado, subió por las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la joven damisela.

Al entrar, se dio cuenta que Nanoha seguía en el mundo de los sueños, se veía tan apacible que no quiso despertarla, en lugar de eso se puso de rodillas junto al borde de la cama y se dedicó a observarla.

Era hermosa, en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su blanca y suave tez, sus pestañas cobrizas, las rubicundas mejillas, sus labios, toda ella parecía una pintura perfectamente hecha con sumo cuidado, detallando hasta la más mínima expresión facial de quién yacía plácidamente en sus aposentos. ¿Cómo podía esta hermosa damisela estar tan destruida por dentro? Fate acarició su mano con suavidad para evitar despertarla, las cicatrices en sus muñecas era algo que ya había notado con anterioridad pero jamás le había prestado tanta atención como ahora. Debió ser una herida profunda pues las cicatrices eran severas.

Nanoha comenzó a moverse y a abrir con lentitud sus ojos, al despertar lo que esperaba ver era el techo de su alcoba, o el reloj, o cualquier otra cosa menos a esos ojos color vino que la miraban intensamente.

—¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! —dijo con entusiasmo y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. —¡Buenos días, bella dama. Es hora de levantarse!

—¡¿Pero qué...?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -preguntó incrédula, exigiendo una respuesta.

—Te veía dormir. —contestó honestamente. —Tu habitación me ha dejado impactada, es como una mini biblioteca privada.

—No deberías entrar a las habitaciones de los demás sin el consentimiento de la persona, es de mala educación.

—Lo siento, tu abuela me dejo pasar, además no quería despertarte. —se subió a la cama junto a Nanoha y saltó un poco. —¿Qué deberíamos hacer hoy?

—No importa qué, en realidad.

—¿Sabes por qué el cielo es azul? —preguntó de pronto, la cobriza no entendía a qué se debía esa cuestión, pues no estaban hablado nada relacionado con el cielo.

—¿Es alguna de tus metáforas?

—No, lo pregunté porque en una de las hojas de tu escritorio... —no pudo terminar de hablar pues Nanoha salió de un brincó de la cama en dirección al escritorio, revisó las hojas una a una y suspiró.

—No tenía idea de que te gustará escribir cuentos infantiles.

—Fantasía, más que nada, es una forma de eludir la cruda y terrible realidad. —declaró.

—La realidad no es tan mala, Nanoha. Además, en los cuentos siempre hay una moraleja la cual se puede emplear en la vida real. —se levantó y fue junto a la cobriza. —¿O qué clase de moraleja pretendes dejarle a los que lean tus historias? Algo así como, "queridos lectores, cuando no puedan con la realidad, huyan y escóndanse de ella"

—No es tanto así...

—Lo sé. Cada quien acepta la realidad a su modo, hasta ahora tú la has estado enfrentando sola, pero ya no más, pues yo estoy aquí. Te llevaré a conocer lugares hermosos. —tomó la mano de Nanoha y la aferró a la suya. —Sólo no sueltes mi mano, te mostraré el mundo, y lo que te estás perdiendo de él.

La damisela de cabellos cobrizos se quedó enmudecida, un escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo entero, veía su reflejo en la mirada de Fate, y podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras. Por un instante deseo no dejar ir jamás la mano que la estaba sosteniendo.

—¡Oh! Eso me da una idea. —tomó la otra mano de la cobriza y las puso a la altura de su pecho. —¡Vayamos de excursión!

—Tú... No puedes estar quieta, ¿cierto?

—Tomaré eso como que estás de acuerdo.

Fate bajó a la sala a esperar que Nanoha se alistará para irse.

—¿Podemos dejar la excursión para otro día y hacer otra cosa hoy? —preguntó la cobriza, quien bajaba por las escaleras.

—Um, ¿por qué?

—No estoy muy de humor para andar de un lado a otro.

—Entiendo.

Con eso dicho, Fate siguió su "plan" original, ir al cine. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaban. Ver una película juntas, no tendrían oportunidad de hablar durante dos o tres horas, pero por lo menos estarían juntas, y eso era suficiente para Fate.

Al llegar al cine, lo primero que hicieron fue observar la cartelera. Había dos películas de terror, tres románticas y otras tres animadas.

—Me gustaría ver esa. —dijo Nanoha señalando el cartel de una película animada.

Fate sonrió, sin duda Nahoha tenía un lado bastante infantil, el cual encontraba adorable.

Compró las entradas y se dirigieron a la pequeña cafetería dentro del cine, compraron dos crepas dulces y se sentaron a comer mientras esperaban la hora de la función.

—Tu crepa se ve deliciosa, ¿me dejas probar? —preguntó Fate.

—Tú tienes la tuya.

—Pero quiero de la que tu tienes. —dijo haciendo pucheros. —Anda, anda, anda, anda. Si aceptas yo te daré de la mía.

—No aceptarás un no como respuesta ¿cierto?

Fate le mostró su amplia sonrisa y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.

—Está bien. —dijo resignada.

—¡Ah! —abrió su boca esperando a que Nanoha la alimentara.

—Eso es demasiado.

—¡Aliméntame, Nanohaaaaa!

—Tú realmente...

Con el tenedor partió un pedazo de crepa y se la dio a la joven rubia en la boca.

—Deliciosa. —tomó de la suya y extendió su mano hacia Nanoha. —Ahora es tu turno de probar.

—Yo puedo sola.

—Di ¡ah!, no seas así.

La cobriza suspiró, y aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía Fate.

Luego de eso se dirigieron a la sala pues la película iba a comenzar.

—No puedo creer que todavía compraras palomitas extra grandes. —decía la cobriza.

—No podemos entrar a ver una película sin palomitas, eso es pecado.

Como era una película animada, no sobraron escenas de risa, y Fate era un poco mala en disimular las suyas, en varias ocasiones Nanoha tuvo que pedirle que guardara silencio pues no la dejaba disfrutar de la función. Inclusive se cambio a dos asientos lejos de la rubia.

Al salir del cine caminaron juntas de regreso, pasaron por un parque frondoso, la joven rubia iba jugando y dando vueltas, Nanoha no creía lo que veía, parte de ella le daban ganas de salir corriendo pues no quería que la relacionaran con Fate, aunque otra parte se divertía.

—Te veré mañana.

—¿No tienes que trabajar?

—Sólo hasta medio día.

—Ya veo, entonces, hasta mañana.

Se despidieron y en cuanto Fate se aseguro de que Nanoha estuviera dentro de su casa se dirigió a su siguiente compromiso.

—Siento la demora, Yuuno-kun.

—¿Por qué me citaste en este lugar? —dijo sentándose en la banca que estaba a unos metros de donde Fate se encontraba parada.

—La verdad es que hay algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

—Te escuchó.

—En poco tiempo me iré... —dijo con un tono de voz lúgubre. —Y necesito que cuides de Nanoha-chan por mí.

—¿Y ahora de qué estás hablando? —preguntó exaltado. —¿Piensas dejarla después de todo lo que le has hecho pasar?

—No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción. Sé que la amas y que te preocupas por ella, por eso necesito que cuides de ella.

—¿Cuándo te vas?

—... ¿Eso es lo primero que vas a preguntar? —dijo burlonamente. —Se nota que no te agrado nada.

—No es eso. —admitió. —Nanoha-chan, de alguna forma se ha acostumbrado a ti, creo que será difícil para ella.

—Sobre eso... No le comentes nada de esto a ella.

—¡¿No piensas decírselo?!

—¡Ah! ¡No me grites! —exclamó. —Yo... No sé cómo hacerlo. —dijo melancólica.

—Pues es mejor que encuentres la forma... Ella jamás te perdonaría si te vas sin haberle dicho antes.

* * *

Rouzh: Siento que está vez si tienes todo el derecho de ahorcarme XD

MK: Trataré de alargarlos, no lo prometo pero si lo pensaré.

Fatelove: No haz actualizado e.e XD

En serio siento que no ha sido mi mejor escrito pero bueno.

Por cierto,¿a alguno de ustedes les gusta SCANDAL? Vendrán a México el 20 de Mayo, y adivinen quien estará allí, ¡YO! Jhajha Por si alguno va a ir, pues espero que lo disfruten lml

Cuídense y los leeré en unos días, tal vez mañana o tal vez no, ya mejor no diré fecha para no quedar mal.


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Holalalas! Ladies and gentlemans... ¿Cómo han estado? Pues yo no podía acceder a mi cuenta l u l, pero ya pude ¡Eah!_

_En fin, espero que les guste el capítulo porque la verdad está ves sí lo sentí, cada palabra escrita proviene de lo más profundo de mi corazón xD_

_Como ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, los derechos reservados a sus respectivos autores. _

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: ¿Despedida?**_

Se levantó, como cualquier otro día, desayunó, como cualquier otro día, hizo las mismas cosas que hubiese hecho como si fuese cualquier otro día, Fate llegó a buscarla, como cualquier otro día, su sonrisa era tan radiante, como cualquier otro día. Pero algo dentro de ella sabía que este día no sería como cualquier otro día.

—¿Nanoha? —la llamó la joven rubia sacándola de su ensimismamiento, siempre tendía a perderse en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que, a veces no tenían ni la más nula importancia.

—Perdón, ¿me decías? —preguntó para que le repitiera lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

—Debes dejar de ignorarme tanto. —hizo un leve puchero y luego suspiró. —Te decía que hoy sí iremos de excursión y no acepto un no como respuesta, ni tampoco excusas vagas que ni siquiera tú te las crees.

—¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó casi resignada, cuando Fate se ponía en ese plan de "no acepto un no como respuesta" sabía que por nada en el mundo cambiaría de parecer.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto, bueno, en realidad son varios lugares los que visitaremos hoy. Caminaremos mucho así que ponte zapatos y ropa cómoda con la que te puedas mover fácilmente.

Tras haberse cambiado, subieron a la camioneta de Chrono, está vez Fate había batallado más en que se la prestara, pues harían un viaje largo, de aproximadamente dos horas, y no es que Chrono no confiara en ella, sino que le preocupaba el hecho de que condujera por la noche. Pero tras mucha insistencia y varios intentos de persuasión lo logró.

—Si quieres descansar un poco antes de llegar, puedes hacerlo. —le indicó.

La joven rubia había puesto música para que el viaje no se le hiciera tan largo y también se puso a cantar.

_Antes de que tengas que parir_

_Aún hay cosas que... te quisiera decir_

_Hoy, una vez más reíamos_

_Y en mi pecho, algo comenzó a doler_

_Soplando la brisa de primavera está_

_"No quiero dejarte ir de mi lado"_

_Eso es justo lo que siento yo_

_Pero no puedo decirte algo así_

_"Hasta mañana", ese fue nuestro adiós_

_Caminando a través de los árboles aquí, los_

_Restos de mis sueños... recuerdo_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan en la brisa_

_Mientras se deslizan, por mi corazón_

_Enfrentare lo que siento_

_Aunque, el dolor golpee a mi corazón_

_Voy a averiguar qué es lo que hay más allá_

_De aquella puerta que está cerrada_

_Tú y yo somos totalmente opuestos_

_Pero me pregunto_

_¿Por qué me di cuenta tiempo antes?_

_Nuestras semejanzas han crecido_

_Pero la verdad es que nos hicimos uno_

_La noche en que tú lloraste, yo limpiaba tus lágrimas_

_Apoyamos tristes la cabeza_

_Conversamos de lo que haríamos ahora_

_Observando que tú ya no cambiarás_

_He decidido dejar atrás ese recuerdo_

_Lo siento, pero yo, seguiré_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan tambaleantes_

_Son un fiel reflejo, de mi corazón _

_Que se encuentra temblando_

_La brisa de primavera, realizó mis sueños_

_Recordando empiezo a caminar, vamos. . ._

_Alza tu cabeza, riamos otra vez_

_Nadie es más fuerte de lo que eres tú_

_No deberás de dudar_

_Aún si no estoy yo_

_Los pétalos de flores danzan en la brisa_

_Mientras se deslizan, por mi corazón_

_Enfrentaré lo que siento_

_Aunque, el dolor golpee a mi corazón_

_Voy a averiguar lo que hay más allá_

_La brisa de primavera, realizó mis sueños_

_Lo recordaré mientras empiezo a caminar_

_Hacia ese futuro que soñamos las dos._

—Aún no es primavera, sin embargo. —se escuchó la voz soñolienta de Nanoha.

Fate sonrió. —Te hacía dormida.

—Lo estaba… Hasta que te escuche cantar con tanto furor a todo pulmón. —dijo.

—¡Oh! Me disculpo, debo cantar realmente mal para haber causado que te despertases. —se excusó sinceramente.

—No es eso, de hecho… Tienes una linda voz.

Las mejillas de la joven rubia se tornaron en un hermoso color rosado ante el comentario incauto.

—G-gracias. —dijo tartamudeando.

Nanoha no pudo contener una risilla al ver lo linda que se veía Fate de aquél modo.

—Me gusta mucho tu risa, ojalá y me dejarás escucharla más seguido.

Ahora fue el turno Nanoha de ruborizarse.

—También ruborizada te vez linda, ¿sabes? Lo primero que pensé la primera vez que te vi fue: "Qué linda es".

—Es curioso que eso sea lo primero que pienses cuando ves a alguien a punto de suicidarse. —el comentario de la cobriza había estado un tanto fuera de lugar, sin embargo no pudo frenar sus palabras en cuanto lo pensó.

—Esa no fue la primera vez que te vi, Nanoha. —le confesó con una sonrisa. Como respuesta, obtuvo una enorme expresión de confusión y curiosidad por parte de la damisela de ojos lavanda. Fate entendió de inmediato que estaba esperando una clase de explicación y ella estaba dispuesta a dársela. Con la vista fija en la carretera comenzó a relatarle lo siguiente: —En varias ocasiones te veía pasar por la cafetería a través del enorme cristal que se encuentra en ésta, así que te conocía de vista antes de… bueno, de eso. La primera vez que te vi pasar caminabas tan apacible, leyendo un libro, cabizbaja, muy en tu mundo, levantaste tu cabeza, posiblemente para darte cuenta del lugar en el que estabas y miraste hacia la cafetería. Hiciste unos gestos muy graciosos, por un momento desee que entraras, así yo podría atenderte y entablar una casual conversación contigo, pero justo cuando parecía que ibas a hacer eso… seguiste tu camino.

Nanoha sólo se quedó en silencio, y Fate tampoco dijo nada hasta que estacionó la camioneta y le indicó a la cobriza que había llegado.

Ambas bajaron y emprendieron camino cuesta arriba hacia su primer destino.

Pasó una hora y seguían caminando, lo peor del caso el que era de subida, Nanoha estaba agotada, completa y absolutamente agotada, no estaba acostumbrada a tanto esfuerzo físico, además su cuerpo era algo débil por los medicamentos que tomaba contra la depresión y el insomnio.

—¿Falta mucho? —volvió a preguntar, esperando una respuesta diferente de la joven rubia, pero siempre era la misma, "sólo un poco más", ¡vaya mentira!

—No, ya casi llegamos, sólo tenemos que dar vuelta aquí, toma mi mano, está algo resbaloso. —Nanoha obedeció lo que le dijo Fate.

Un minuto más tarde se encontraban en lo alto de una colina, desde la cual se podía apreciar y contemplar la belleza del paisaje. Las aves surcaban el inmenso y basto cielo azul con una increíble majestuosidad, blancas y suaves nubes como el algodón lo adornaban, y a través de ellas se veían los cálidos y dorados rayos del sol.

Una cordillera de montañas se puede divisar en el horizonte, y en sus cumbres se pueden apreciar los restos de las nevadas del invierno que parecen ser como espuma blanca. Los árboles, muchos de ellos, dominan el lugar. Cerca de allí se puede observar una pequeña laguna con agua pura y cristalina, de pronto se siente una brisa de aire fresco, que completa a la perfección ese pequeño paraíso. Lo que ambas sintieron en ese momento no fueron más que buenos sentimientos, calma, paz, tranquilidad y sosiego.

Los cabellos cobrizos de Nanoha se movían con sublime ímpetu, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y sus brazos extendidos, sintiendo la brisa fresca en su cara y en su cuerpo entero, estando a la orilla de aquella colina, casi sentía que podía volar.

Fate quedó embelesada con lo que veía, Nanoha era tan hermosa ante sus ojos, tanto que lograba opacar aquél bello paisaje en el que se encontraba. Nunca antes la había visto de aquella manera, estaba feliz de haberla llevado allí.

Se quedaron un prolongado periodo de tiempo en ese lugar, hasta que decidió que era mejor seguir o les caería la noche antes de ver los demás lugares que Fate planeaba visitar junto a Nanoha.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó una curiosa Nanoha, la verdad a ella le hubiese encantado quedarse allí y esperar a ver el atardecer.

—Vamos a ver más de cerca la laguna. ¿Te parece bien?

La damisela de ojos lavanda asintió.

Les tomó unos minutos llegar hasta aquella laguna que habían visto antes. De cerca era mucho más impresionante, ahora las montañas se veían más inmensas e impresionantes, estaba rodeada de hierba, helechos y una arboleda de abetos y pinos.

—Es hermosa. —exclamó Nanoha.

—No tanto como tú. —dijo Fate en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué me está pasando? Se preguntaba, bien, cierto, Nanoha es hermosa, pero ¿por qué no paraba de admirarla?, ¿por qué todo se le hacía tan insignificante en comparación con ella?

—¿Fate-chan? —Nanoha la llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta alguna. —¡FATE! —gritó esta vez.

—¡Oh, disculpa! Me fui por un segundo.

—Fue más de un segundo. —repuso.

Fate se rió y se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—Bien, continuemos nuestro camino.

Caminaron por un arco formado por los frondosos arboles, en el fondo hay un lago de aguas tranquilas el cual esta siendo atravesado por un puente de madera, en el reflejo muestra lo verde de los arboles, y el azul del cielo.

Cruzaron ese puente y caminaron un poco más, antes de llegar al que sería su último destino por el día de hoy, la verdad es que había más lugares que visitar, pero el atardecer no tardaba en ponerse.

Frente a ellas estaba un enorme sauce llorón que calma el espíritu, debajo estaba una banca de madera fina, y el una de sus gruesas y fuertes ramas había un columpio suspendido. Era un lugar perfecto para descansar y no pensar, sólo estar ahí y disfrutar de la vista que ofrecía.

La joven rubia de inmediato se trepó en aquel columpio, y se movía en un rápido vaivén mientras que Nanoha optó por sentarse en la banca, así estuvieron un par de minutos.

—¿Quieres columpiarte? —le preguntó Fate a Nanoha.

—Se ve que lo estás disfrutando mucho, no quisiera interrumpirte.

—No digas tonterías. —se bajó de un brinco y tomó la mano de Nanoha, jalándola para que se levantara.

Nanoha se subió columpiándose suavemente.

—En cuanto tengas ganas de bajar descálzate, sentir el pasto en tus pies es maravilloso.

Y eso hizo, una vez descalza Fate comenzó a perseguirla, ambas jugaban, era como si sólo existieran ellas dos en el mundo.

En ningún otro día Fate había escuchado reír tanto a Nanoha, ni ver su dulce sonrisa, tan feliz.

Al llegar el atardecer se sentaron a contemplarlo, era precioso ver como lentamente el sol se escondía y como el cielo se teñía de esos majestuosos colores anaranjados, mezclados con amarillo, violeta y rosa. Parecía que el cielo estaba ardiendo.

—¿En qué piensas, Nanoha? —le preguntó al notar lo serio que estaba su semblante.

—Todo esto es tan maravilloso, como si mirarlo no fuera real… —empezó a decir, inhalo y exhalo profundo. —Es como si estuviéramos soñando.

—Nanoha. —la voz seria de Fate llamó la atención de la cobriza. —Esto no es un sueño, esto es tan real como lo somos tú y yo. —se acercó lentamente a ella y la abrazó.

Como había empezado a enfriar, la rubia se quitó su chaqueta y cuando se la iba a poner a la cobriza algo cayó de su bolsillo, Nanoha se agachó y estaba a punto de tomarlo cuando la voz de Fate la detuvo.

—¡Nanoha!

La cobriza, exaltada, se apartó del pequeño objeto y se enderezó.

—Lo siento, yo lo recojo.

Fate se inclinó y tomó el objeto, era un pequeño reloj con forma triangular, amarillo, fabricado con materiales de ámbar.

—Está descompuesto. —dijo la cobriza al ver que las manecillas no se movían. —Tal vez sean las baterías.

—Este reloj no utiliza baterías… Las manecillas se volverán a mover cuando sea el tiempo indicado.

Nanoha se quedó extrañada con esa respuesta pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al lugar donde habían estacionado la camioneta, Fate detuvo a Nanoha un momento antes de subir.

—Hay algo que debo decirte… —tragó saliva, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y su corazón latía fuertemente. —Yo… me iré pronto de aquí.

—¿Te irás de vacaciones? —era una tontería preguntar eso, sabía perfectamente a lo que Fate se refería cuando le dijo que pronto se iría pero algo en ella no quería aceptarlo.

—Lamentablemente… no es así.

El trayecto de regreso fue insoportable, el ambiente era tenso. ¿Cómo es que la atmosfera tan tranquila y agradable de hace unos momentos se había tornado en eso? El viaje en sí ya era largo, pero como estaban, se hizo más largo aún.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a cada de Nanoha, está se bajó inmediatamente sin darle Fate oportunidad de hablar.

La joven rubia la alcanzó en el pórtico de la casa.

—Nanoha…

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí... Adiós. —dijo la damisela de cobrizos cabellos, sus palabras no emitían ninguna clase de sentimiento, eso fue lo que más afectó a Fate. Que sus palabras eran frías y vacías.

—¿Eso es todo? —cuestionó desconcertada, no esperaba que se echara a llorar y se refugiara en sus brazos, pero quería escuchar otras palabras provenir de su boca. —¿No puedes...? ¿No puedes por lo menos estar un poco decepcionada? _"Fue agradable estar contigo, a pesar de que fue poco el tiempo que compartimos, lo disfruté... Aún cuando me llevabas al borde de la desesperación y me arrastrabas de una lado a otro... Creo que habrá días en los que te extrañaré._ ¿No puedes decir eso aunque sea por cortesía? —su voz temblaba, pues seguía habiendo otras palabras que quería escuchar, "Quédate conmigo, no te vayas" eso era realmente lo que quería que Nanoha dijera, pero claro, no podía pedirle eso, y aparte de nada serviría, de todas formas debía marcharse, sin embargo, escuchar esas palabras con la melodiosa voz de la damisela de ojos lavanda, sin duda alguna la hubiese hecho muy feliz.

—Yo… Creo que en algunos días pensaré en ti y… Te extrañaré. —por un instante la joven rubia iba a curvear sus labios componiendo una sonrisa, pero antes de poder hacerlo las siguientes palabras de la cobriza la enmudecieron. —¿Contenta? ¿Hay algo más que quieras escuchar? —su corazón latía fuertemente, un nudo se debía haber formado en su garganta impidiéndole el habla. Apretó sus puños con fuerza e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que las lágrimas no empezaran a derramarse.

Nanoha se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Fate, y sin decir más, se entró a su casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Suspiró profundamente. —De nuevo has vuelto a cerrarme la puerta… ¿Sabes? Yo sí te estañaré, Nanoha… —no pudo soportar más, subió a la camioneta y condujo hasta su casa.

El día pintaba para ser perfecto, todo lo que habían hecho hasta ese momento era un recuerdo digno de permanecer en su memoria por toda la eternidad, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué deseaba que ese día no hubiese sido real sino un sueño? Un simple sueño del cual se despertaría pronto y seguirían las cosas como siempre. Se engañaba a sí misma, nada volvería a ser como antes. El dolor en su pecho se había hecho presente desde que la joven rubia la miró y le dijo aquellas palabras.

—Tú también me vas a dejar… —miró al cielo nocturno repleto de estrellas a través de su ventana y comenzó a cantar la canción que Fate había cantado en la camioneta.

_Antes de que tengas que parir_

_Aún hay cosas que... te quisiera decir_

_Hoy, una vez más reíamos_

_Y en mi pecho, algo comenzó a doler_

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar, había sido una tonta al creer el Fate, es lo que pensaba, debía imaginarse que algo así sucedería, todo era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, demasiado hermoso, demasiado… perfecto.

Ese día pudo haber sido un día cualquiera, pero no lo era, la damisela de ojos lavanda jamás se hubiera esperado una despedida después de todo lo que habían pasado.

—Eres una mentirosa.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció? Está vez estuvo un poco más largo, el siguiente será más largo aún... tal vez. xD_

_Fatelove: La dejará con Yuuno porque... chan chan cha no puedo decirte o te haría tremendo spoiler xD (actualiza el siguiente cap de tu historia e.e) xD Me gustó el pasado, si viste mi review? Ayer no pude acceder a mi cuenta y por eso lo deje así normalit Estaré esperando esa actualización._

_Chizuro008: Jhajha De seguro te volví a dejar picada, o ¿me equivoco? XD _

_MK: Jhajhajha lul No se quedará con él... o sí (? XD muahaha_

_Mashiro: Jhajha todos quisiéramos una mini biblioteca, en lo personal, si así fuera no me sacarían de mi habitación nunca XD Sobre la tarea que me dejaste, aún no he visto el anime, pero en está semana me propondré verlo y espero que pronto pueda complacerte con una historia de esa pareja ^^ Esperala por favor._

_Rouzh: El siguiente capitulo mostrará aún más sobre Fate, probablemente lloren, yo lloré XD_

_Ivit: Creo que te sorprenderás al saber porque Fate se tiene que ir, no sé, así tiene que ser, es inevitable. Lo siento. _

_Bueno, creo que esas fueron todas las reviews. Les mando un saludo a todos y cada uno de ustedes. _

_La historia no será muy larga, probablemente para el capítulo diez ya este finalizada, así que espero que hasta ahora la hayan disfrutado. _

_Los que siguen "Algo más que amistad" En unos días más actualizaré (Al fin) En realidad estaba esperando a que llegará el mes de Febrero XD_

_En fin, cuídense mucho, y les deseo lo mejor en la vida. _

_Li se despide, los leeré la próxima. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de éstos a sus respectivos autores._

_Pues meh xD Espero que todos estén bien, la verdad me demoré mucho con este capítulo y no tiene sentido porque no es lo que se dice largo, el siguiente será el último, y después vendrá un epilogo. _

_Saludos a todos en especial a mi espos Me casé (?) XD_

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Mal entendido_**

Eran las 8:87 de la mañana cuando Fate decidió que era hora de bajar a desayudar, aunque realmente no le apetecía nada de comer. Había estado parada frente a su ventana observando la nieve caer. La noche anterior muy apenas y logró cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en Nanoha y en como se despidieron, no podía irse y dejar las cosas así, debía de hablar con ella, aunque fuese una vez más, sólo por última vez…

Bajó las escaleras y en la sala se encontró a Chrono, recargado en la pared, sosteniendo una taza de café en su mano izquierda, soplándole a la bebida para que se enfriara un poco. A Fate le extrañó un poco verlo allí tan apacible pues a esa hora normalmente ya estaba en la cafetería.

—¿No piensas abrir hoy? —le preguntó al mismo momento de pasar a un lado suyo para entrar a la cocina.

—Te recuerdo que tengo más empleados a mi cargo. —le dijo y después tomó un sorbo de su café. —Pero ciertamente hoy no iré a la cafetería, tengo otros pendientes que atender. Así que te agradecería que por lo menos te dieras una vuelta por allá.

—Ya veo, cuenta con ello. —tomó una taza y vació el café que había en la cafetera. —Supongo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana. —pensó en voz alta.

—¿Esperar a qué? —cuestionó curioso Chrono, que sin querer había alcanzado a escuchar.

—Hay algo de lo que quiero… —se detuvo y se corrigió a sí misma. —Tengo que hablar con Nanoha.

—¿Sucedió algo con ella? —no es que le gustara meterse en los asuntos personales de Fate, él más que nadie sabía que la joven rubia tenía muy buen criterio para tomar sus propias decisiones. Sin embargo nunca le había visto tan al pendiente de una persona, siempre había mostrado interés en los problemas de los demás y tendía a ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, pero con la damisela de cobrizos cabellos sentía que era algo más personal.

—No lo sé…

—Entonces ve y averígualo.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—Eso lo puedes hacer más tarde, les tengo absoluta confianza a mis empleados.

Suspiró. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a averiguarlo si Nanoha había vuelto a excluirla? Debía de haber un modo… Seguramente. Y de pronto el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Residencia Harlaown, Chrono al habla. —contestó el joven pelinegro. —Entendido.

—Debo irme, cuídate y suerte con Nanoha-chan.

—Gracias, creo que la voy a necesitar.

Y sin más que decir se despidieron.

Tras tomas una ducha caliente, y abrigarse bien, Fate se dirigió a casa de damisela de ojos lavanda.

Sus pasos eran lentos, cierta culpa la tenía la nieve que hacía un poco más pesado el andar, pero también se debía a que ella temía llegar y de nuevo pasar por todo lo que ya había pasado, y peor aún, que esta vez la puerta que iba a tocar no se abriera. Se detuvo en la acera frente a la casa de Nanoha, y lentamente se acercó al pórtico quedándose varios minutos allí, observando la puerta de madera, estiraba su brazo pero de inmediato lo detenía y lo bajaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuchó la voz de Nanoha detrás de ella, al estar tan absorta en su conflicto mental no había sentido su presencia y por lo tanto dio un ligero brinco de sorpresa.

—Bueno yo… —observó las manos de la damisela cobriza las cuales llevaban cargando unas bolsas. —¿Te parece si entramos? Hace frío aquí afuera. —tomó una de las bolsas y se hizo a un lado para que Nanoha abriera la puerta.

Ambas entraron y llevaron las bolsas hasta la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Waaa! —exclamó Fate mientras estiraba sus brazos. —¿Deberíamos hacer algo delicioso de comer con estos ingredientes?—preguntó sonriente. Quería actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque por dentro estaba más que nerviosa.

—Yo… Ya he tenido suficiente. —dijo Nanoha con su tono de voz apagado, se notaba por el porte que llevaba que estaba hasta su límite.

—¡Oh! Comprendo, quieres descansar. Entonces más tarde te parece si…

—No es lo que quise decir. —habló, interrumpiendo la oración de la joven rubia.

—Detente. Sé a donde va esto. —Fate había cambiado su tono de voz por uno más serio con un dejo de preocupación en él.

—Me has ayudado mucho, gracias a ti he vuelto a ver el mundo, me mostraste cómo disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas de la vida y a apreciar un hermoso paisaje. —inhaló y exhaló profundo. —¿No puedes estar satisfecha con eso? Yo… No necesito tu compasión, y no quiero tu lastima.

Fate suspiró pesadamente, no podía creer lo que oía, jamás hubiera esperado que Nanoha dijera esas palabras. Haciendo un gesto de frustración, se contuvo de no salirse de sus casillas y mantener el control de sí misma.

—Nanoha… Sabes bien como ha sido mi pasado. ¿Crees que haría todo lo que hice por compasión? Si es así, te equivocas.

—Por favor, no me hagas sentir más patética. —intervino la damisela de cabellos cobrizos, exaltada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? —exclamó al borde de la exasperación, se sentía impotente, todo lo que quería hacer era ayudar a Nanoha, mostrarle que su vida valía más que cualquier cosa que la atormentase. —No puedo dejarte ir, es difícil para mí ver que me alejas. Dime por favor, honestamente ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—No quiero seguir más con esto. —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor intensidad cada vez, tomó una bocanada de aire y pronunció las palabras que causarían gran efecto en la joven de ojos color vino. —De mi vida, y de mi casa… Quiero que te vayas.

Fate se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. —¿Estás siendo sincera? ¿Estás segura que no vas a arrepentirte de lo que acabas de decir? —le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

"Sí", "No", la joven rubia se estaba preparando para recibir cualquier de esas dos respuestas, pero en lugar de eso sólo obtuvo silencio, un silencio desgarrador que le impidió seguir en esa habitación, debía salir de allí, su pecho le dolía, y cada vez era más difícil respirar.

—Entiendo… Sólo quiero que sepas que yo jamás estuve contigo por lastima. Jamás podría sentir eso porque sé perfectamente como es, entiendo como se siente que los demás te miren de esa manera; desde la muerte de mis padres todos comenzaron a verme así. Cuando trataba de sobrellevarlo, cuando trataba de ignorarlo, no podía, porque la mirada de las personas era un constante recordatorio de mi perdida, y llegué a acostumbrarme tanto hicieron que me auto compadeciera y me viera como una niña lamentable. —se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar. —Nanoha yo…

—No me interesa, sólo toma tu chaqueta y vete ya… De todas formas terminarás yéndote.

—Nanoha…

Sin querer, Fate obedeció lo que la damisela le pidió que hiciera, tomó su chaqueta que estaba sobrepuesta en el sofá de la sala y salió de la casa.

Deambulo durante un tiempo antes de ir a la cafetería, sonde se sentaría en una de las mesas y apoyaría su rostro sobre sus brazos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¡Hey!

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con Yuuno.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, a pesar de que era obvio que la respuesta era no.

El joven rubio se sentó frente a ella y así comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Nanoha. Era algo difícil de asimilar, le había estado dando vueltas al asunto pero no terminaba de entender cómo fue que terminaron teniendo esa discusión.

—No sé ni siquiera de dónde sacó eso de la lastima y la compasión.

—A ella debió afectarle mucho saber que te irás.

—¿No escuchaste todo lo que te dije? A ella no le importa en lo más mínimo.

—Escuché perfectamente, precisamente por eso digo que a ella le afectó demasiado. De no importarle no habría reaccionado de ese modo. Tal vez en estos momentos este pensando que es lo mejor poner distancia ahora que a esperar al día de tu partida. —le explicó.

—Eso no tiene sentido… ¿Por qué no mejor me deja estar cerca de ella y así disfrutar de los últimos días juntas?

—Porque mientras más sean los recuerdos, más te va a extrañar, y más difícil y dolorosa será la despedida.

—Ella ni siquiera me recordara… —murmuró.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada… ¿Puedo saber cómo es que sabes que le afectó mi partida?

—Cuando yo le dije que me iría hizo algo parecido, a excepción de la pelea, claro. Dejó de hablarme durante dos semanas y el día de mi partida sólo me dijo, ten buen viaje y mantente saludable. Te deseo lo mejor.

—… No vuelvas a dejarla, recuerda que me prometiste que la cuidarías.

—Y eso haré, no tienes que recordármelo… Aunque no será fácil acercarme a ella como antes.

—La mayor parte del tiempo sólo déjala ser. Día a día, toca a su puerta, sin importar si te abre o no. Conversa con ella sobre libros, le gusta la astronomía, así que ver el cielo estrellado y pregúntale sobre las constelaciones sutilmente, ella hablará durante varias horas quizás. —sonrió y después prosiguió hablando. —De vez en cuando llévala a ver un hermoso paisaje, entonces así, poco a poco ella comenzará a dejarte entrar a su mundo, pero también haz que ella entre al tuyo… Hazle saber que conoces sus heridas, y que no las ignoraras, aliéntala a perseguir sus sueños, dale café amargo con un pastel dulce, cuando llore quédate en silencio a su lado… entonces llegará el día en el que ya no tengas que tocar a su puerta, porque ésta se abrirá siempre que estés frente a ella.

Yuuno se quedó impactado al oír todo lo que Fate acababa de decir, la suavidad con la que decía esas palabras, la tenue sonrisa en su rostro, la mirada en sus ojos… Todo parecía indicar que Fate…

—Tú…

—¿Sí?

—Nada, olvídalo… —se quedó pensando para sí si su corazonada podía ser verdadera.

Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de la chaqueta de Fate, seguramente se trataba de un mensaje.

Sacó el celular y en la pantalla se iluminó el mensaje, era de Chrono.

"_Llegaré algo tarde, asegúrate de cenar algo antes de dormir"._

Abrió el mensaje para responder cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía otro antes de ese, que también le había enviado Chrono.

"_Nunca has podido dejar de lado a las personas que estás lastimadas, pero recuerda que tú no tienes la responsabilidad, así que no por querer ayudarla termines lastimada tú también. No confundas lo que sientes por lastima y compasión". _

Se levantó abruptamente, el celular estaba en su chaqueta, la chaqueta estaba en casa de Nanoha. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso había dicho todo eso, por eso…

—Vas a ir a donde, Nanoha-chan ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo…?

—Lo tienes escrito por toda tu cara, vamos, traigo el auto, así llegaremos más rápido.

Tardaron sólo unos minutos en llegar, Fate ni tiempo le dio a Yuuno de estacionarse bien cuando ya había abierto la puerta y salido sin precaución alguna, corrió hasta la puerta y la tocó con fuerza.

—Nanoha, soy yo. Yuuno.

Unos instantes después Nanoha estaba abriendo la puerta, y cuando la abrió completo, cual fue su sorpresa al ver Fate, y no sólo eso, sino que ésta al verla de inmediato se lanzó a abrazarla.

—¡Suéltame!

—Nanoha, deja ya de decir cosas que no quieres decir… Tus palabras no sólo me lastiman a mi, sino también a ti…

—Ustedes necesitan hablar así que las dejaré solas. —dijo el rubio antes de irse.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que te vayas y me dejes tranquila?

—Eso es lo que dices, pero lo que yo escucho es "Quédate"

—Eso no es…

—Por favor déjame estar cerca de ti estos últimos días, lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa, y siento no haberte dicho antes que me iría, pero quiero hacerte feliz estos días, así que déjame estar cerca de ti.

—Yo…

* * *

_Finalmente actualicé, wiii, algo corto, sí... Lo sé, intenté hacerlo más largo pero no se pudo, me disculpo por eso._

_IVIT: Jhajha Me alegra que te gustará, la verdad yo también disfruté el escribirlo, siento si este capítulo no es lo que esperabas, espero que el siguiente sea mejor. P.D. La partida de Fate es inevitable, espero que no te decepcione la razón, la cual en el próximo cap se sabrá. P.D.P.D Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme review y hacerme saber tu opinión, siembre ayuda y motiva : )_

_Mashiro: Jhajhajha Aún no veo el anime. Lo siento mucho, sin embargo ya he investigado sobre este y en el tiempo que me de libre lo veré, ; ) _

_Fatelove: Jhajhajha Ahora tiene una nueva oportunidad para aprovechar... Además ya sabes lo que dicen "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido" xD_

_Rouzh: Eres muy observadora, esa parte es importante, ya sabrás porque._

_ : ... emm... amm... Verás, por una razón puse tragedia pero descuida, le dare un final decente._

_MK: Espero que ya te encuentres mejor de ánimo ^^ Sino ¡Ánimo! Después de la tempestad viene la calma, y cada día es un nuevo comienzo. _

_Bueno, eso fue todo mis queridos lectores. Los leeré la próxima. _

_Cuídense mucho._


	10. Chapter 10

_¡SALUDOS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES!_

_¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, fue realmente un dilema darle final a esta historia, desde un principio sabía como terminaría, sólo que con el tiempo pensé que tal vez debería cambiarlo pero si lo hacía cambiaría por completo el significado de esta pequeña historia. _

_Bueno, espero que les guste y no se sorprendan tanto XD_

* * *

**_Capítulo 10: Mi tiempo contigo._**

_Puedo recordar claramente el momento en el que te conocí, una fría noche de invierno._

_Tan hermosa y delicada, fue lo que pensé._

_En tu profunda mirada sumergías un silencio infinito._

—Nanoha… —susurró en una voz queda la joven rubia, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la damisela de cobrizos cabellos que se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación.

Mientras hablaban, antes de que la cobriza pudiese dar su respuesta, perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó. Por suerte no se golpeó en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, eso gracias a que Fate pudo reaccionar a tiempo y atraparla en sus brazos antes de que eso pasara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —preguntó la rubia, impaciente.

—Estará bien, sólo se le bajó la presión. —dijo la doctora, Fate inmediatamente la había llamado, pues estaba preocupada en demasía. — Lo mejor será que por el momento descanse, pero antes de eso sería bueno que ingiriera algo de comida, toma. —extendió una hoja blanca hacia la joven rubia, ésta la tomó y levantó los ojos al doctor para escuchar su explicación. —Es una dieta balanceada rica en calorías, pues está por debajo de su peso. Y quizá sea mejor que no tomé ningún medicamento por ahora, ni siquiera sus antidepresivos.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes, yo cuidaré muy bien de ella.

Nanoha suspiró, sabía que no pasarse las comidas traería consecuencias, pero en los recientes días no tenía apetito de nada.

—Si tiene una recaída, o si requieren algo llámenme.

—Muchas gracias, te acompañó a la puerta. —se apartó de Nanoha, pero antes de salir de la habitación se volvió hacia ella. —No tardo. —le sonrió y se dirigió a despedir a la doctora.

—Debe ser una persona muy preciada para ti. —comentó la mujer de cabello rubio, el cual estaba unos centímetros por la altura del hombro.

Fate arqueó una ceja, y la miró inquiriendo la razón de por qué había hecho ese sutil comentario.

—Cuando me llamaste sonabas bastante histérica, jamás te había escuchado así. —explicó. —Y la manera en que la miras… —antes de que pudiera decir lo que pensaba fue interrumpida por las palabras de Fate.

—Es sólo una amiga, Shamal.

—Sólo una amiga ¿eh? —repitió con tono hilarante y la miró con picardía.

—No me mires de ese modo…

—No te veo de ningún modo en particular, bueno, vuelve con tu "sólo una amiga", yo me retiro. Y Fate…

—¿Sí?

—Me gusta el brillo que tiene tu mirada, hace que el color de tus ojos se vean más hermosos.

—Shamal…

Ésta se limitó a sonreír, le dio un abrazo y se despidió.

_Por alguna razón, ese silencio parecía decir demasiadas palabras._

La joven de ojos color vino fue a la cocina y preparó algo ligero, después subió de nuevo a la habitación de la cobriza, quien estaba sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada en la pared y un libro yacía en sus manos.

—Te he traído algo de comer.

Nanoha apartó el libro y lo colocó en el colchón, mientras que Fate colocaba una silla junto a su cama.

—No tenías que molestarte… —estaba avergonzada, después de todo lo que había pasado y de como la había tratado Fate seguía ahí, a su lado.

—No digas nada, la doctora dijo que debías comer, así que come.

—¿Ambas se conocen, cierto? ¿O es acaso que sueles hablarles informalmente a los doctores?

—Ella era una de los practicantes que estaban a cargo de mi padre. –comenzó a explicarle. —Shamal fue la que más destacó de todos, tanto por su inteligencia como por su excelente vocación. Cuando él falleció ella se encargo de cuidar de mi, medicamente, claro.

—Así que tu padre era doctor…

—Sí, así es. —¿Qué tal está lo que preparé? Delicioso ¿cierto? —sonrió.

La cobriza de ojos lavanda sólo asintió.

—Pero Nanoha… ¡Vaya que eres increíble! —exclamó. —Mira que estábamos hablando muy seriamente y tú de pronto y de la nada decides perder el conocimiento. Fue algo muy desconsiderado de tu parte ¿sabes? Hiciste que me preocupara mucho. —dijo Fate con cierto dejo jocoso. —Por cierto, dime ¿por qué no has estado comiendo adecuadamente? —ahora sonaba más preocupada, pero seguía manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Eres una tonta… —murmuró la cobriza.

—Cuido de ti y un insulto es lo que obtengo. ¡Ay de mí! —exclamó muy dramáticamente, inclusive llevó su mano derecha a su frente haciendo un gesto de indignación en su rostro. —Es mejor que descanses, hablaremos mañana.

—No quiero…

—¡Waaag! ¿Cómo que no quieres? … Nanoha, por favor, necesitas descansar.

—No quiero que te vayas…

Fate se quedó sin habla, sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, quería decir algo, pero no lograba articular palabra alguna, definitivamente la cobriza la había tomado por sorpresa.

—De lo bien que me siento cuando estoy contigo… Yo tenía miedo, estaba tan asustada cuando me dijiste que te irías que no supe cómo reaccionar, así que me oculté y te envié lejos… porque no quería ser herida… porque no quería sufrir tras tu partida… pero la verdad es que, aún si te alejo, sigue siendo doloroso, el saber que ya no estarás… — su voz temblaba, se estaba esforzando por contener las lágrima e hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. —Mi hermana mayor, Miyuki y mi padre fallecieron debido a un accidente de auto. —Fate se dio cuenta que no era un tema del cual le encantaba hablar, era difícil para ella, lo sabía perfectamente pues cada vez apretaba más sus manos. —Mi padre iba conduciendo, mi madre en el asiento de copiloto, Miyuki , mis hermanos y yo íbamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta… La carretera estaba resbaladiza, recuerdo oír a mi padre que nos sujetáramos fuerte, entonces vi las luces de otro auto acercándose a nosotros, y en otro momento nos había chocado contra nosotros. La sirena de la ambulancia y de las patrullas no tardó en escucharse, nos llevaron a todos al hospital, y entonces ya no supe más de ellos, la vista la tenía borrosa, quizá debido a la inyección que me pusieron para el dolor. Cuando desperté mi hermano estaba junto a mí, postrado en una silla de ruedas, estaba totalmente herido, por suerte no había pasado de costillas y una pierna rota. El semblante que tenía era sombrío, después de mucho tiempo permaneciendo en silencio entró el doctor y dijo que mi padre no había logrado sobrevivir a la cirugía, Miyuki estaba en terapia intensiva, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte… —en este punto de su relato, Nanoha se encontraba devastada, recordar todo aquello era un martirio, por eso prefería no hablar de eso con nadie. —Sus heridas eran demasiado graves… A los pocos días volvió a tener una hemorragia interna, perdió demasiada sangre, y los doctores dijeron que no había nada que hacer… Mi madre logró sobrevivir pero… hasta el día de hoy mi mamá se encuentra en coma… Al principio iba a visitarla seguido, pero era desgarrador verla postrada en una cama, conectada a no sé cuántos aparatos, le hablaba, y le contaba todo lo que me sucedía en el día, esperando que algún día ella abriera los ojos… Los doctores dijeron que sólo era cuestión de tiempo; los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. No tenía a nadie con quien refugiarme, Kyouya me había prometido que todo estaría bien, que nos mantendríamos juntos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo cumplir esa promesa se le hizo imposible, no podía soportar estar en este lugar, viendo como mi madre seguía sin ningún progreso por eso termino yéndose al extranjero. Le supliqué que se quedara, lloré y lloré, él sólo me dijo lo siento y se fue. Perdí interés en todo, y en todos, terminé alejando a mis amistades, el único amigo que seguía hablándome era Yuuno-kun, pero él también se fue meses después. Fue así como me quedé sola, sólo mi abuela se mantuvo a mi lado.

—Lo siento… Nanoha, en verdad lo siento mucho. —la abrazó fuertemente, lloraba con ella, compartía su dolor. Nunca se imaginó que el pasado de Nanoha fuese tan doloroso.

Se quedaron así un prolongado periodo de tiempo, hasta que la damisela cobriza se quedó dormida.

Fate, por su parte, dormir era algo que no podía hacer, quería velar el sueño de Nanoha, así que se puso a leer uno de los muchos libros que tenía la damisela cobriza en su habitación. Poco le prestó atención a la lectura, su cabeza estaba en Nanoha, y en todo lo que le acababa de decir.

_Y sentía que podía escuchar tus pensamientos._

Cuando la joven rubia volvió a abrir sus ojos color vino ya era de día, incorporó su cuerpo y estiró sus brazos, se puso de pie y la espalda le tronó, no era para menos, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormita en una posición un tanto incómoda. Al ver que Nanoha seguía durmiendo optó por ir a preparar el desayuno. Al bajar se dio cuenta que la abuela no se encontraba lo cual le extraño, ahora que lo pensaba tampoco la había visto ayer. Espabiló y fue a la cocina; se sintió con la libertad de abrir la nevera y utilizar todos los ingredientes que creyó pertinentes, todo siguiendo la dieta que le había indicado Shamal.

En cuanto terminó, puso todo en una bandeja y subió de nuevo hasta los aposentos de la cobriza. No quería despertarla, pero sería un desperdicio que comiera el desayuno frío, así que muy lentamente y con especial delicadeza la zarandeó un poco para que despertara.

Nanoha abrió los ojos muy despacio, la luz de los rayos del sol le molestaban a su vista, pero tras unos instantes su pupila se adaptó para por fin abrirlos por completo, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con algo más radiante que los rayos del sol, la sonrisa de Fate.

Entonces recordó aquél día en el que amaneció en la cafetería, Fate también traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le dio los buenos días muy enérgicamente. Ante éste recuerdo, no pudo evitar componer una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡Woh! ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tienes! —un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas ante el comentario de Fate. —El desayuno está listo, preparé fruta picada, panqueques con miel y mermelada y un rico jugo de naranja recién hecho, por cierto. Me demoré un poco en especial porque algunas naranjas no tenían demasiado jugo, pero me quedó bastante rico. Lo preparé con mucho amor y cariño de mí para tú.

Nanoha la miraba detenidamente, Fate estaba cortando los panqueques en triángulos. Con el tenedor tomó un poco y lo acercó a la boca de la damisela cobriza.

—Di ¡ah!

—¿Puedo comer yo sola, por favor? —le pidió Nanoha a Fate, ésta última sonrió e hizo un pequeño puchero con sus labios.

—¿Cómo negarle algo cuando se ve tan tierna con sus cabellos cobrizos hechos un lio?—se dijo Fate a sí misma pero en voz alta. —Está bien, pero quiero que te termines todo.

—¿Cuándo tienes que irte? —preguntó con dificultad.

—Pasado mañana… —respondió con pesadez.

— Fate-chan... Huyamos.

—¿Eh? Nanoha, ¿qué te he dicho de huir?

—No es eso, es sólo que… Quiero ir de nuevo a aquél hermoso lugar contigo… una última vez.

Fate sonrió. —De acuerdo, vayamos.

_No te dejaré, es lo que quería decir… Pero no pude hacerlo. _

Era un buen día, había sol, un cálido y enorme sol, el cual llenaba de luz el lugar, todo resplandecía y brillaba tan hermosamente, recorrieron el mismo camino que la vez anterior, pasaron por el lago, y se quedaron bajo la sombra del gran sauce llorón, hablaron de cosas sin importancia, de libros… El olor de la hierba fresca, el oír de los pájaros cantando, todo era perfecto. A pesar de que el día anterior había nevado, eso sólo había logrado que todo se viera más fresco y lleno de vida. Rodaron por el pasto, afortunadamente estaba seco, gracias al sol que hacía, se divirtieron, el tiempo se detuvo para ellas, recostadas, observando las nubes pasar, pintando sus nostálgicos recuerdos en el cielo.

—La semana antes de que decidiera dejar que te acercarás a mí, me estuviste siguiendo ¿cierto? —decía Nanoha, divertida.

—¡¿Qué!? Eso es mentira. —repuso Fate, defendiéndose entre risas.

—¡Claro que es verdad! —inquirió la cobriza.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —preguntó finalmente, asumiendo que era cierto. —Juraría que había tomado todas las precauciones para que no notaras mi presencia y pasar desapercibida, creí haber sido bastante discreta y sigilosa.

—¡¿Discreta?!—exclamó incrédula. —¿Llamas discreción a ponerte un atuendo como el de Sherlock Holmes? —su risa era clara y resonante.

—¡Hey! No te burles.

—A todo esto, ¿por qué tenías ese atuendo?

—Lo conseguí en una venta de garaje, fue una ganga. —dijo jocosa.

Y la conversación, siguió y siguió.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Nanoha.

—Sólo un poco más. —Le respondió Fate.

Ambas iban caminando tomadas de la mano, Fate le dijo que tenía algo que mostrarle, por lo que caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta estar frente a una cabaña de madera, lo suficiente grande como para vivir allí.

—Mis padres y yo aquí solíamos pasar las vacaciones de verano y de invierno. —le explicó. —Es hermoso ¿no crees?

—Demasiado…

—Quiero que vengas aquí siempre que quieras y cuando quieras, de está forma, sin importar donde me encuentre yo estaré cerca de ti.

—…

Fate se quitó su abrigo y se lo sobrepuso a ella, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la aferró entre sus brazos.

El resto del día la pasaron dentro de la cabaña, la cual era bastante cálida y rustica, el olor a madera fina impregnaba el lugar. Simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, el cielo, el viento, todo alrededor se sentía tan melancólico.

Nanoha se quedó dormida frente al fuego de la chimenea y Fate la contemplaba.

—Esto es más doloroso de lo que pensé…

Cubrió a la damisela cobriza con una manta y salió de la cabaña.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz conocida para ella, y entonces la castaña se dejo ver.

—Lo estaré, no me arrepiento de nada. —le contestó.

—¿Puedo saber por qué lo hiciste?

—Creí que tú lo sabías todo, Hayate.

—Mi madre murió antes que mi padre… Como él era doctor no paraba de repetirse "si hubiera…" pero el hubiera no existe. Logró estar estable durante un tiempo, pero en el segundo aniversario de su muerte tuvo una recaída, por la noche comenzó a beber, siempre hacía eso en los aniversarios, se perdía en el alcohol, le dije que lo dejara, él solo me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo: ve a dormir. Subí a mi habitación pero no podía conciliar el sueño, entonces escuché ruidos en el despacho, mi padre ya estaba borracho seguramente, pensé. La última vez se había lastimado la mano, así que bajé para ver si se encontraba bien. Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta que estaba entre abierta y entonces pasó… Traía una pistola en sus manos, y en un segundo después se escuchó el disparo… Todo fue tan rápido y tan lento a la vez… El se suicidó. A pesar de todo, del dolor y lo difícil que fue, él me amaba, y sé que no quería dejarme sola, debió ser sumamente difícil para él haber tirado del gatillo. —suspiró y miró hacia la cabaña.—Yo no quería que ella muriera de esa manera también, por eso hice lo que fue necesario. No debemos morir sin haber encontrado las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas, en especial a la de ¿Por qué estoy vivo?

—Entiendo. Te dejaré para que te despidas de ella… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que no tenías que hacer?

Fate sólo sonrío.

Al darse la media vuelta su sonrisa se esfumó, Nanoha estaba ahí, parada, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Nanoha…

—Tú no me salvaste… Tú… Diste tu vida a cambio de la mía…

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Nanoha llevó una mano a su boca, evitando que saliera un sollozo y asintió.

—Lo recordé en cuanto la vi… —sus labios temblaban, su cuerpo se desplomó. —Abrázame, abrázame, quédate a mi lado y no me dejes…

Obedeciendo a sus peticiones, Fate se aproximo a ella.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó Nanoha en un cálido susurro. —La respuesta a esa pregunta…

—Sí, la encontré. —dijo con seguridad. —Es hora de que tú emprendas la búsqueda a esa respuesta… —metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó el peculiar reloj que con anterioridad Nanoha había pensado que estaba descompuesto. —Mi tiempo se detuvo aquél día… Creo que ha llegado el momento de que las manecillas vuelvan a moverse. —sonrió con un dejo de tristeza. Tomó la mano de la damisela de cobrizos cabellos e hizo entrega del objeto en cuestión. —Recuerda que vivir es encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta…

El reloj en manos de Nanoha comenzó a hacer tic-tac, y mientras más se movían las manecillas, la imagen de Fate se iba desvaneciendo, todo frente a los ojos lavanda de la joven cobriza.

—No llores, por favor… —acarició tenuemente la mejilla de la cobriza. —¿Sabes? Yo me enamoré de ti…

—Fate-chan yo…

—Te amo, Nanoha.

Y al decir esas palabras su presencia se desvaneció por completo.

_Era una noche fría de invierno, pasaban ya de ser las once, cerca de un puente se encontraba una joven damisela, aproximadamente de entre unos 16-17 años, complexión delgada, un hermoso, liso y sedoso cabello castaño por debajo de la altura del hombro, su vestimenta era bastante sencilla para la helada noche, no era de extrañarse que estuviera temblando. _

_Ella tenía toda la intención de suicidarse, de ponerle fin a su sufrimiento, a su pesar... A su vida. Se acerco a la orilla del puente y cuidadosamente se subió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de saltar escucho una voz que la detuvo._

—_¡No lo hagas! —la persona a quien pertenecía la voz se acercaba a rápida velocidad a la joven. _

_La joven damisela perdió en equilibrio y antes de poder agarrarse de algo cayó de espaldas hacia la acera cubierta de nieve; por un momento la joven que había gritado sintió un alivio, pero eso duró muy poco al ver que la blanca nieve comenzaba a teñirse de rojo. _

_La cobriza se había golpeado en la cabeza con una roca, todo eso parecía una completa ironía. _

—_¡Por favor resiste, por favor!… No mueras. —clamaba, con sumo cuidado tomó a la cobriza entre sus brazos, ésta se encontraba débilmente consciente, sus ojos se entrecerraban, y sólo quejidos de dolor salían de su boca. _

—_No te sientas culpable, era su destino. —le dijo una ¿joven? de cabello cenizo claro, ojos profundamente azules, con una vestimenta en demasía peculiar; un báculo y un libro llevaba en sus manos._

—_¡No digas eso! Ella no puede morir así… No debe… _

_Aún cuando se encontraba sorprendida de que pudiera verla, no hizo más que contestar. —Ese es su deseo. _

—_Absolutamente nadie desea morir de esta manera… _

—_Puedo salvarla… A cambio de tu vida, más bien, de tu existencia. Si aceptas, toda prueba de que estuviste alguna vez en este mundo será eliminada. _

—_No… no… lo hagas… —pronunció con suma dificultad la joven que yacía en el suelo._

—_¡Acepto! —dijo firmemente y sin dudar. —Sólo dame un tiempo con ella, no será mucho, sólo el suficiente para mostrarle que merece la pena despertar cada día. _

—_De acuerdo. —inclinó su báculo hacia Fate, y de pronto apareció un objeto triangular de color amarillo. —Sabrás que hacer con él en su momento. _

—Ella ya no puede verte. —dijo la castaña de ojos azules. —En ese entonces no comprendí por qué hiciste lo que hiciste.

—Sabías que lo haría, de otra forma no me hubieses permitido verte.

—¿Estás bien con esto? Tu recuerdo será suplantado por solo una silueta, ella no podrá recordarte… Sin embargo tú recordarás todo; fue por eso que te dije que no te enamoraras.

—Estoy bien. —repuso con una sonrisa. —Aunque me hubiese encantado poder escuchar su respuesta… Bueno, siempre hay una próxima vez.

_Un buen día, un día de lágrimas._

_Un día de dolor porque tú estabas tan desalumbradamente hermosa._

* * *

_Del realismo pase a algo más espiritual lol Jhajha La verdad, hablando con absoluta y completa sinceridad... No sé si exista eso de "la vida después de la muerte" Pero creo que muchas personas deciden tener fe en eso por sus propias razones, en este caso. La historia, es un tanto personal, he conocido personas que viven en un mundo de sufrimiento y que creen que vivir no tiene sentido; inclusive varias de esas personas han intentado tentar contra su vida, agradezco que hasta ahora no me ha tocado perder a nadie de esa manera. _

_No todo es color de rosa, no todos los sentimientos son buenos. Habrá días grises, en los que caeremos en una profunda desesperación, en un abismo, en un laberinto sin salida, no será fácil librarnos de esos momentos, sin embargo debemos intentarlo. _

_Fatelove: Jhajha La tuvo que dejar ir (? Lo siento. u.u _

_Ivit: Tus palabras atravesaron mi corazón y me llegaron al alma xD No, en serio, me es en verdad gratificante saber que te gusta la historia, espero que no te hayas decepcionado con en final. Y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir y dejarme saber tus pensamientos acerca de la historia. _

_Mashiro: Jhajha Se desmayó lol XD Ya comencé a ver el anime... O sea wut, shoré en el tercer capítulo, la verdad no me esperaba lo que paso, bueno sí pero parte de mí no lo aceptaba ;-; Ya identifiqué las parejas, veré algunos fanarts o algo así para inspirarme y así realizar bien la tarea que me encargaste. _

_MK: Espero que está vez la tormenta ya haya pasado y haya salido el sol y por qué no, un arcoíris. De no ser así, descuida, ya pasará. ^^ _

_Y eso fue todo, sólo restaría subir el epilogo para dar "complete" a esta historia, gracias a todos los que la han seguido. _

_Los leeré la próxima, cuídense mucho. _


	11. Epílogo

_**Epílogo: Mi tiempo contigo.**_

Caminaba por la misma vereda que recorría todos los días, con sus hombros encogidos, en los cuales había un poco de blanca nieve. Suspiró, no entendía por qué en esa época del año todo se volvía tan nostálgico. Avanzaba a paso lento, contemplado todo a su alrededor, cosa en verdad curiosa, ya que conocía esas calles a la perfección. Se detuvo frente al cristal de una cafetería, miró hacia el interior, otra vez en su corazón se sentía que algo faltaba, se había quedado en esa misma posición durante un par de minutos, y por un instante creyó ver el reflejo de una joven rubia junto al suyo en el cristal. Ipso facto miró a su lado, pero no había nadie, al parecer sólo había sido su imaginación. Espabiló sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y al final de su boca salió un suspiro.

"_Seguro se pondrá feliz si le llevo algo dulce". _Pensó para sí; nuevamente le dio orden a sus piernas de moverse, y fue dentro de la cafetería.

—Muy buenas tardes, Nahoha-chan. —la saludó alegremente un joven apuesto, éste se encontraba tras el mostrador y la vitrina donde se podían apreciar la gran variedad de pasteles que tenían.

—Buenas tardes, Chrono-kun. —respondió el saludo con la misma alegría que lo había recibido.

—Escuché que tu libro es uno de los más vendidos, no sólo aquí, sino en otras partes de Japón. —hizo el comentario de manera sutil para seguir la conversación.

Nanoha sonrió tímidamente. —Creo que estás exagerando, Chrono-kun. —dijo con cierto tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

—¡Ninguna exageración! —exclamó graciosamente. — Debes estar muy orgullosa de ti misma, le pusiste un gran esmero a ese libro. —decía. —A mí me ha fascinado, en especial el final; fue tan… Conmovedor e inesperado.

—Es un libro lleno de fantasía, no creí que fuera de tu agrado. —inquirió con una torpe sonrisa. —Pero me hace feliz que lo hayas disfrutado. —Nanoha se sentía complacida de escuchar eso, no por ego ni nada por el estilo, más que nada le gustaba saber que en verdad habían gozado de la lectura.

—¿Sabes? Realmente he sentido una conexión emocional con la trama de la historia. —explicó. —En fin, te estoy entreteniendo de más, seguro en casa te están esperando.

Nanoha sonrió y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en signo de que parte de lo que decía era cierto, la parte de que alguien la esperaba en casa.

—Entonces, dime ¿Qué es lo que vas a llevar?

—Lo que me recomiende el experto. —dijo con una linda sonrisa.

—En ese caso… —sacó un pay de queso cubierto de fresas y chocolate del refrigerador que tenía detrás de él y la envolvió en una caja color crema.

—Es una nueva receta de Amy, estoy seguro que les encantará. —dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Muchas gracias, Chrono-kun. —tomó la caja y volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacia Chrono. —Salúdame a Amy.

—Igualmente, diles que les mando mis saludos. —añadió.

Nanoha asintió y se despidió.

Realmente era grato hablar con Chrono, hacía años que se conocían, y por alguna razón que Nanoha no se podía explicar sentía que un lazo los unía, era sumamente extraño, pero de todas formas le tenía un inmenso cariño.

Al salir de la cafetería, mantuvo su andar a una velocidad aceptable, no iba muy rápido ni muy lento, pero si lo suficiente para no resbalar, en ciertas partes de la vereda había hielo, debía ser precavida, una caída no le vendría nada bien en esos momentos.

Mientras caminaba, sintió que alguien venía junto a ella, pero lo único que había tras ella era su sombra. Genial, ahora estoy escuchando cosas, pensó.

Sin embargo seguía sintiendo una presencia muy familiar, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, una emoción de angustia y desasosiego envolvió su interior. Era consciente de que no había nadie cerca de ella, que sólo estaba ella caminando por la vereda, no había nadie más, nadie, sólo el frío la acompañaba, pero quizás eso era lo que le hizo sentir un profundo dolor en su corazón, deseaba que hubiera alguien ahí. Sin lograr entender el motivo de esto, sólo se limitó a suspirar, este era sin duda el día de los suspiros.

Luego de unos cuántos minutos finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa, anteriormente solo vivían ella y su abuela, pero ahora un nuevo integrante se había sumado a la pequeña familia.

Subió los pequeños escalones, sacó la llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta empujándola con suavidad.

—Estoy de vuelta. —anunció su llegada alzando un poco la voz para ser escuchada.

Colocó la caja con el pastel y su bolso en un mueble que se encontraba pegado a la pared.

—Bienvenida a casa, Nanoha-chan. —la recibió un joven rubio de ojos verdes.

Nanoha sonrió al ver a la persona que más amaba acercándose a ella.

—¡Nanoha-mamá! —gritó la pequeña y dio un brincó para que la damisela de cobrizos cabellos la cargara.

—¡Vivio! —la sujetó fuertemente entre sus brazos. —¿Te has portado bien mientras yo no estaba?

—Ha sido todo un ángel. —intervino Yuuno.

—¿Es así? —le preguntó a su hija.

—¡Uhn! —asintió alegremente.

—En ese entonces te he traído algo que sé que te fascinará. —al oír las palabras de su joven madre, la pequeña se entusiasmó aún más. —Ve a llamar a la abuela, ¿sí?

Vivio asintió y salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación de su bisabuela, aunque ella la llamaba abuela. No corras en las escaleras, escuchó decir a su madre.

—Vivio en verdad es una buena niña. —comentó Yuuno.

—Lo es, sin duda lo es. —la cobriza desvió su mirada hacia ningún punto en particular y se puso a recordar cuando la había conocido.

Nanoha había conocido a Vivio en una casa hogar. La cobriza acostumbró a visitar diferentes casas hogares y leerles a los niños que habitaban en éstas, inclusive había ocasiones en las que se ponía a jugar con los pequeños, todos ellos estaban contentos con la presencia de Nanoha, y por supuesto, le habían tomado mucho aprecio. En una ocasión, una niña había intentado escapar, todas las encargadas del lugar estaban enloquecidas tratando de encontrarla, lo bueno era que tenían un amplió sistema de seguridad y sólo había dos formas posibles de salir, por lo que tenían la seguridad de que la pequeña seguía dentro de las instalaciones. Nanoha se había ofrecido a ayudarles, y mientras buscaba en los jardines, de entre los arbustos salió una niña de hermosos cabellos dorados, la cual en el momento de salir, tropezó y cayó al suelo junto con un pequeño peluche de lo que parecía ser un conejito.

La damisela de ojos lavanda de inmediato se aproximó a ella, pero ésta retrocedió unos pasos. Era entendible, para la niña de dorados cabellos ella no era más que una completa desconocida. Levantó el conejito de peluche y lo sacudió.

—_Debe ser importante para ti, toma. —dijo sonriéndole, mientras estiraba su brazo. Sin embargo la pequeña aún desconfiaba de ella. —Ni nombre es Nanoha Takamachi. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? _

—_Vi-Vivio._

—_¿A dónde querías ir, Vivio? _

—_Quiero ir con mi mamá… —dijo con una lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, unos ojos bicolores, uno era verde y el otro color vino, el cual hizo que Nanoha sintiera cierta nostalgia. —Ella no está aquí. _

La cobriza sintió un dolor en el pecho, seguramente la pequeña estaba confundida, no entendía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba la niña, ni mucho menos qué le había pasado a sus padres, pero no podía dejarla ahí. Después de ese día Nanoha comenzó a visitarla regularmente, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Vivio se encariñara con ella, y viceversa. Luego de unos meses Nanoha consideró el adoptarla, y a pesar de no ser su hija de sangre, la quiere como si lo fuera.

—Se le ve más sonriente ahora que antes, en ese aspecto se parece a ti. Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que tu sonrisa se había perdido, pero me alegra que sólo fuera algo temporal. —repuso Yuuno trayéndola de nuevo al presente.

—Fueron momentos difíciles, pero hay que seguir siempre mirando al horizonte.

La abuela Takamachi y Vivio no tardaron en unírseles. Disfrutaron de una tarde maravillosa, comiendo pay, hablando. Yuuno, pese a que intentó de todas formas hacer que Nanoha se enamorará de él, nunca lo consiguió, así que se quedaron solo como mejores amigos y era feliz con eso.

La pequeña Vivio se quedó dormida en el sofá de la sala, así que su mamá la cargó y la llevó a su habitación. La recostó en la cama y la tapó con un cobertor.

—Dulces sueños. —le dio un beso en la frente.

A Vivio le encantaba dibujar, pero no era buena ordenando sus materiales después de hacerlo, Nanoha suspiró al ver el desastre que estaba hecho en su escritorio. Ordenó los colores y los guardó en su caja. Lo mismo hizo con los dibujos, sin embargo se tomó el tiempo de observar cada uno de ellos, y hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención. Era de una mujer con cabello rubio y los ojos color vino, y entonces pensó en la joven que había creído ver tras el cristal de la cafetería. Mañana le preguntaría a Vivio cómo es que conoce a esa persona, de lo contrario no estaría tranquila.

Al día siguiente salieron de excursión a la cabaña que pertenecía a Chrono, en realidad era de un familiar de él pero éstos ya habían fallecido.

El lugar era muy significativo para ella, en tiempos pasados había estado ahí con alguien. Ese pensamiento iba y venía, trayéndole de nuevo todas las sensaciones que vivió en aquél entonces, no recordaba con exactitud el rostro de la persona, ni su voz, lo cual le intrigaba. Eso la ponía en una situación complicada, pues había momentos en los que creía haber imaginado todo, que nada había sido real.

—Me encanta venir a este lugar, es muy bonito. —dijo Vivio.

—A mí también me gusta mucho. —dijo Nanoha.

Ambas entraron a la cabaña, Nanoha encendió la chimenea, pues hacía algo de frío y no quería que Vivio se enfermase. Preparó la comida con una pequeña ayuda de su hija, ambas eran muy unidas, tanto que en verdad parecían tener lazos de sangre. Pronto, el delicioso aroma de la comida se hizo presente en la habitación, lo que indicaba que ya estaba lista. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa a disfrutar de sus alimentos.

Después de eso vieron una película infantil la que, por cierto, era la favorita de Vivio.

No tardó en hacerse tarde, habían comido demasiadas palomitas como para tener apetito para algo más, por lo que optaron por no hacer de cenar, si acaso cada una se comerían un ligero sándwich.

La pequeña Vivio se sentó frente a la chimenea y comenzó a dibujar.

Nanoha no tardó en percatarse de lo que su hija estaba dibujando. Un sauce llorón con un columpio colgando de una de sus ramas y una niña pequeña encima de éste. Sabía que Vivio amaba ese árbol, en especial columpiarse en él.

—¿Quieres salir y ver el atardecer? —le preguntó a su hija.

—¡Uhn! Vivio ama el atardecer. —dijo feliz.

Caminaron hasta un punto en el que se pudiera apreciar bien la puesta de sol y se sentaron en la espera de que el magnifico suceso llegara.

—Era un lindo dibujo el que hiciste, en especial la sonrisa que tenías en tu rostro.

—Gracias, Nanoha-mamá, pero no era yo la del dibujo.

Nanoha se quedó confundida, entonces recordó el dibujo que había visto en el escritorio de Vivio la noche anterior.

—La has dibujado antes, ¿me puedes decir quién es?

—Es mi ángel.

—¿Tu ángel? —preguntó confusa.

—Uhn, ella me cuida y me ama mucho, también cuida de Nanoha-mamá.

—¿De mí?

—Uhn, ya que también te ama mucho a ti. —dijo con ternura e inocencia. —A veces la veo cerca de nosotras, un día le pregunté por qué y me respondió que nos amaba.

Nanoha derramó una pequeña lágrima.

—¿Qué sucede, Nanoha-mamá? —preguntó Vivio preocupada.

—Nada, sólo se me ha metido algo en el ojo. —esto sólo lo dijo para calmar a la pequeña, pero en realidad no había sido eso lo que la había hecho derramar esa lágrima solitaria.

Mientras el sol se ocultaba lentamente, coloreando el cielo con hermosos anaranjados, una figura apareció ante ellas, una joven alta de rubios cabellos, ojos color vino, y una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo, Fate-chan.

La sonrisa de la joven se amplió aún más antes de desaparecer junto al sol.

_Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe. Que siempre estabas a mi lado, tal como prometiste hacerlo. Aún puedo sentir tu calidez junto a mi, puedo oler el aroma que emana tu cuerpo, y puedo escuchar tu risa resonar por todo el lugar. Sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar... Hasta que llegue ese día... _

_Mi tiempo contigo siempre será mi mayor tesoro._

**_FIN._**

* * *

_Y eso fue todo._

_Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han acompañado en esta historia, a todos los que me han hecho saber que les gusta por medio de reviews, en verdad no saben cuanto lo aprecio. _

_Yo estaba pensando en hacer un epílogo aún más extenso y significativo, sin embargo quise dejarlo con simplicidad. _

_Me disculpo por no responder reviews, sin embargo creo que todo lo que les puedo decir es ¡Muchas gracias! Por leer, y por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme. _

_En verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. _

_Mis mejores deseos para todos y cada uno de ustedes. _


End file.
